


Within the Darkness

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Contains sexual themes, EddiexOC relationship, F/M, OC, Pt.26272, Varients, Walrider Miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: A Female Patient is brought in causing suspicion to rise within Murkoff Corp. as the Patient is put under 'treatment' for Project Walrider. Only thing is, it works but not the way Jeremy Blaire had intended. As the Riot begins, the woman known as Pt. 26272/Asha must try to escape the madness, only issue is the Varients that stop her from getting out. Even more so the Current Walrider attempting to hunt her down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Outlast Fanfic so fingers crossed you guys like.  
> This first chapter is more or less just an introduction to Asha or better off known as 262.

_“You are probably wondering…How did I get here? How did I...Become?” Faint chuckling can be heard from within the darkness. “You think there is but one Walrider? The swarm? You are forgetting that it was because of the Nazi’s wanting these…these stupid super soldiers that…that they created as many as they wanted, just like Hope that idiot? That twat, he never knew how to use the swarm, he formed a…a humanoid like creature to do his bidding, even more stupid is the fact he was in a lucid dream hocked up to that darn machine…But me? I became the ultimate perfection…the warrior they wanted, the soldier that would fit. Only issue was…I didn’t want them to”_

 

 

**_Before the Riot:_ **

****

8 days had passed during her first job as the woman named Julia had been forced to work within the confinements of the asylum. Here she was meant to be a nurse, even though she didn’t have that kind of qualification, she was taught thanks to Murkoff. Here in Mount Massive Asylum things were not done by the books and Julia was a book person, she struggled her first few days, the loud noises the inmates would make always made her nervous, but Murkoff was pushy, they wanted more, expected more. Julia was just adrift in it all. Strutting down the hallway she wore plane black glasses, long thick black hair tied up into a neat bun at the back, a white blouse that was tucked into her black knee length skirt that fitted and shaped her lower body.

 

 

Like many other days Julia had to once more process another patient that was coming in for treatment, she’d been told this one was different from the others, to Julia that just meant the Patient was more deranged then the past five she had dealt with earlier during the day. However that was not the case as her black heels clashing against the ground echoing through the hallway before rounding the corner as she came towards the processing room which looked more like an interrogation room. Peering up briefly into the room’s panel window, where most of her processing and treatments seemed to happen rather than in a clean medical bay, Julia understood what was different about this one.

 

 

A young woman sat in baggy looking inmates clothing, she had short hair that was cropped in a messy fashion at the sides almost like a pixie style with pale features and striking blue eyes. Her small hands had been restrained to the metallic cuffs on the table that held her in place; she was visibly shaking looking wide eyed in fear. Julia paused; she had collected her clipboard with the general processing questions such as allergies and what not before giving the thumbs up that this one was ready for treatment, she’d heard so much about, the sphere and what happens in there but it wasn’t her place. This was what a Nurse did here, they checked boxes and if an inmate was badly hurt they might be lucky to get stitched up. Apart from that it was the occasional sedation, reading records, processing more inmates, doing a few diagnostics on random x-rays and looking for abnormalities that the higher ups passed down to her. Some patients even end up dead because the guards thought they could handle the situation with guns or just getting to exciting with their fists. It was rare that she had to personally fix up an inmate, processing was the closest thing she got to do that involved being in the same room as one of these crazies. With a heavy hearted sigh Julia closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts before walking forward and pushing open the door blocking her from the female patient.

 

 

Upon entering into the room, the young woman jolted upright, the look of fear was evident in her untouched face, she seemed so pure with her brown fluffy hair not knowing what was going to come next. Julia didn’t know why, why a woman was here in a facility that was now strictly an all-male Asylum. What the hell was Murkoff thinking? Gulping down her fear and raising her head up a bit in the air, Julia approached the table and sat down flicking through the patients file that had been left for her to read before processing the woman.

 

A faint whisper caught her attention as Julia looked up from under her glasses “P-Please…” The female Patient seemed to beg with pleading eyes, but Julia had to keep a stoic appearance. The slightest look of giving in to a patient could be fatal if not would require her to act the same towards other patients.

 

Over the course of a few days Julia had learned to harden herself as she drew in another deep breath before briefly scanning over the file. The woman that sat before her was only 24 years old, yesterday would have been her birthday and yet she was locked up here, cuffed to the table and probably about to be tossed into the chop shop, there was no knowing what the inmates would do to her and the thought made Julia slightly sick.  As she continued to read through the brief notes she noted that the Patient came from Australia, a strange place to come from Julia thought as she closed the file having read more than enough and looking up at the woman that sat across from her looking like a frightened animal. There was nothing in the notes that mentioned anything to do with mental illness, family health issues or any triggers or siezures known.

 

All that truly was there was the basic information. Date of Birth, Surname and First name, Family names and contact information as well as past address where she probably had lived with her parents or siblings. There was no known history of having children or any STD’s or diseases that would cause for any issues but Julia had to cover everything, that also meant going over things that had already been stated clearly in the notes.

 

Clearing her voice Julia sat up folding her hands in front of her “Your name is Asha correct?” Julia paused for a moment to study the patient, she hated doing this but it had to be done, it was her job after all. “You will no longer be called that and you will only be addressed as Pt.26272. I’m here to process you for your upcoming treatment.” Julia had to be cold, had to be stern with this one no matter how pleading the young woman looked or how frightened she was.

 

Asha was fearful, she was trying to recline back into her chair despite the cuffs that chained her in place, Julia hated seen Patients like this, even more so for a woman. For breaking an inmate down like was what Murkoff wanted and Julia didn’t even know how much mental damage had been done already to this Patient. Heck there wasn’t even any history to go off that might have been with child abuse, rape, sexual assault or anything and who knows what the Guards do to them when the Patients are at their most vulnerable.

 

With glaring up once more Julia looked into the woman’s blue eyes that where now glazed over, tears trailing down her cheeks, watching her fear take hold of her as Julia began her first question. “Firstly are you allergic to anything? Food, Latex?” The list went on but Julia was more like a robot asking question after question like a machine without looking down at the paper only flicking her wrist to mark either a tick or a cross.

 

 

For the remainder of the next half hour the questions where eventually covered, Pt.26272 or 262 for short only answered with yes and nos or nodding her head as best as she could despite her body trembling, typical. Not many patients can speak upon being introduced to this place and the horrors that it contains and shortly after Julia was done and exited the room not even bothering to say goodbye, she noticed two guards standing outside around chatting about Pt. 262.  

 

 

The skinny lean one spoke up first in a hushed tone looking around like a sneaky rat would “Can’t believe Jeremy” he remarked.

 

 

The other snorted, a large pompous man, short and well full of fat to be honest. “The inmates will tear her in half, but we’ll have fun first” there was a sadistic mocking tone in this guards voice, but they both stopped upon seeing Julia whom was glaring at them.

 

 

Clearing her voice Julia looked as tough and brave as ever in front of these men that leered at her, they only saw her as a sexual object to allow their perverted eyes to roam up and down her body, almost drooling. Greedy hungry eyes hoping her white blouse would pop open just by looking at her or licking their lips but these men where just grotesque fat little boys or weedy little men that could barely list a gun. Murkoff hired almost anyone since there were so many job openings here with so many deaths. She hated these pathetic wastes called guards more so then the deranged patient’s that had attempted to kill her on her. “Patient. 26272 is ready for her treatment. Here is the check list. 0 Allergies, no known STD’s or illness or any medical issues, Pulse is average and no signs of drugs being taken recently.” Julia ran over the basics looking between one guard to the other.

 

 

 

Only the smaller and fatter man that had made the snarky sadistic comment stepped forward taking the clipboard. “Much appreciated love. They want her in the engine Asap”

 

 

His words caught her off guard as she looked at him with wide eyes “What?” Julia snapped as both guards looked at her in shock. Julia had to clear her throat. “I’m sorry it’s just, we have never had a female patient here before and they want to put her into the engine right away? Don’t they usually do preparation before that with the hormone therapies?” Julia shouldn’t have asked but she just had to.

 

 

 

The slender guard shrugged, his nose pointed out like a rats even more so when he turned his head to the side to look around before back to her. Something about the look on him seemed perverted but of course these men were deprived of all womanly touches as they seemed to bicker about so often, the reason they did things that they shouldn’t to patients. Things Julia wished she had never seen being done. “We only know as much as you do, maybe even less” He spoke with a lisp, even harder to understand him with his Irish accent.

 

 

 

Sighing Julia let it go as she turned on her heels taking one last look at the frightened girl with tears in her eyes. Pt. 262 had no idea what was coming and Julia couldn’t help but feel sorry for this one, for there was nothing more she could do but tick a set of boxes and walk away, intervening with a patient would cost her not only her job but her life as well. However of all the patients that come and go, there are usually issues with them, big issues but this one was classified, why? Swiftly Julia waltzed off hearing the Irish guard lisp asking her to dinner awkwardly as he stumbled after her, she ignored never once looking back and quickening her pace. She hated these men, all of them, Jeremy even more so but…At least he was good for something.

 

 

 

Of course the next patient would be ready for processing in an hours’ time as she looked to her watch and Julia had so little to do anything to break the boredom in her spare time. Being in the underground labyrinth of a place this was, there isn’t anything you can really do as Julia pressed her key card against the scanner as the doors whooshed open before stepping inside before going through the decontamination process and being able to proceed further on. A faint headache was coming on as Julia sighed rubbing her forehead, she peered up into a glassed panel, the scientists where working looking at more MSI scans of a patient’s brain probably, one of which seemed to have nothing more than a black matter rather than showing up the brain muscle or tissue. Not a surprise there. Although Julia didn’t want to think about it, she hated this place, hated working here but she did it, she had to as she finally approached her room unlocking the door by scanning her key card again and sighing almost in relief.

 

 

 

A strong aroma hit her senses as she stepped inside her small cubical of a room, she didn’t have to second guess who the smell belonged to as she smirked with a playful look on her face as she saw Jeremy Blaire leaning against the wall on the other side. He was a stunner to look at, always wearing a suit, today seemed he had decided to take the navy blue one and swished his hair back in a stylish manner while wearing that alluring cologne. You could have mistaken him for Romeo if you didn’t know him or his history with Murkoff. Julia had only been here for a few days and already she had started an affair with Mr. Blaire as he enjoyed being called.  After all this place can get to you and sometimes all a woman wants is a loving touch or two, but for Julia and Jeremy it wasn’t just loving, it was harsh and brutal sex that got them off as Julia began to strip  tease down knowing the whole drill of this little tango they always did.

 

 

 

Jeremy loved a strip tease as Julia slowly unbuttoned her blouse showing a pale blue bra underneath with lace before she kicked off her heels and untied her black hair from its confined bun allowing it cascade around her neck in waves. To this Jeremy licked his lips and made a faint growl like sound never once moving from his position leaning against the wall with arms folded over his chest, watching, waiting. He liked it when she came to him, it was such a familiar dance by now as Julia slowly approached making sure each step she took was slow and precious as she carefully slipped her thong off from her legs leaving nothing more than her black skirt in place and her bra, giving Mr. Blaire something to play with.

 

 

 

In his charming voice he leaned down towards her with a smirk as one hand trailed under her chin forcing her to look up at him “You know exactly what a man wants” Blaire seemed to coo watching her like a predator, his eyes captivating her in a hypnotic trance that made her just wish there was something more to this, more to this madness.

 

 

**1 Hour later.**

Julia awoke to the sounds of an alarm; she’d fallen asleep in a messy heap on her bed, Jeremy nowhere in sight as she groaned coming back to reality. Flashes of red filled her vision as she mumbled clearing her throat until reality kicked in harder than before. The Alarm was going off as Julia jolted up right and stumbled to her feet fetching her clothing, tossing them on in a hurry never minding to get her panties back on just her bra and blouse and skirt as quickly as she could. Barefooted she trotted out of her room and down the hallway towards the emergency exits. A man in a hazard suit appeared out of the corner of her eye, he was waving his hands and at first she didn’t understand what or why until it was too late.

 

 

 

Something black whooshed past her face, it felt like cold icy air and at first Julia thought it was a black gas that had erupted from the pipes, perhaps toxic but it wasn’t that. Falling to her feet Julia she hit the ground hard, her feet and legs covered in crimson blood as she staggered trying to get back up but it was useless, the black mist swarming around her like dancing insects, it even seemed to hum. In her final moment Julia turned to look behind her, the man in the hazard suit looked at her in disbelief before running off in a panic. Everything felt so cold, Julia was alone and lost and she felt so unwanted, so used and abused like as if depression had suddenly hit her like some sort of horrible train wreck.

 

 

In the distance an eerie voice called out snapping Julias attention to somewhere within the black smoke. “I asked Nicely” The eerie voice stated, Julia thought there was something that sounded familiar about the voice. High pitched and almost like that of another woman but maybe this gas was toxic and she was losing it. Taking in a shaky breath she scanned side to side, searching for the owner of the voice until she stopped the last thing she saw were blue eyes amongst the darkness, and then...there was nothing.

 

 


	2. Meetings an Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Le gasp- Thank you for the Kudo <3 it really means a lot.  
> Also really sorry about the length in this chapter xD  
> Introducing Jeremy and Gluskin before he was put into the engine

_“I never meant to hurt anyone, I never wanted to kill but….it’s what they wanted from me, they pumped these…these damn things into me. I always thought she was beautiful with that cold gaze of hers but…maybe…I don’t know any more I’ve lost my humanity in so many ways I can’t come back from this…”_

**_~~~~~_ **

 

 

Day and night, it didn’t matter here for the only thing you ever see are the flickering lights above from blinding white ceilings as Asha groaned, she felt strange, dizzy and out of place as she rolled her head to the side only to notice she couldn’t, she couldn’t move at all apart from her eyes as she began to groan begging for help. Panic began to take over as she pulled against the restraints, her eyes moving about rapidly despite the blurry figures that moved about in front of her.

 

 

 

Somewhere behind her a male voice called out “Pt. 262 is awake” Their voice was followed by the sounds of shuffling footsteps that grew louder.

 

 

 

“I want her alive understood? Do whatever it takes!” Another man called out, this one was stern as if he held some form of power or authority. “I spent a lot of money on her so don’t you dare fuck it up!” Something was tossed about as it clanged against something metal, Asha couldn’t see what but she assumed there was something horribly wrong with her. After all she could now feel the leather restraints that bound her hands, arms, ankles and even across her forehead and chin holding her in place.

 

 

 

The last thing she remembered was being dragged away from the safety of that horrible room and put into some round machine, poked with those horrible needles and tubs stuffed down her throat before the sphere built up with liquid and she’d assumed she had drowned but it would seem not. After all she remembered have strange vivid dreams that she recalled from her childhood. Again she groaned as black icky masses blurred about overhead peering down at her, they kept calling her something, 262, 262, 262. Eventually she passed out on the table so unaware of everything going on, of what had just happened or the strange images flashing in her head or that eerie voice whispering in the back of her head. A voice that of which she did not own.

 

 

 

**12 hours later.**

“Toxins are wearing off. She’s waking up” A voice broke through the darkness as 262 began to awake. “Blood pressure is normal, heart rate is a little over average but still good and steady, physically she appears unharmed, and all wounds have healed up perfectly. Get Jeremy in here fast!” Again the voice called out, a man perhaps as the woman slowly rolled onto her side with a groan slowly opening her eyes as blinding light seeped in. All she could remember was being called 262 over and over again before black out.

 

 

 

“Jesus they said she should be out for the next couple of hours, we just gave her a damn hit!” A voice crackled through what seemed like static. “I know but…it’s like her body is immune to it and we can’t risk giving her another dosage without causing her body to OD anyway.” The clearer voice sounded closer as something warm touched the woman’s skin, near her shoulder perhaps as she groaned again trying to shack off the groggy feeling.

 

 

 

“262 can you hear me? 262?” The voice was so much louder, so much closer as the woman opened her eyes again for what felt like the first time. The ceiling was a blinding white as she squinted; they kept calling her name, or what she registered now as her name. Was that her name apart from a bunch of numbers? She couldn’t tell anymore as she rolled around again this time onto her side, noting she wasn’t restrained.

 

 

 

A panicked voice called out putting a hand to her shoulder “Please lay still” The man was wearing a hazmat suit with a tinted mask as he came into focus, she couldn’t see his face but he was leaning over her trying to get her to lay onto her back. At least she now knew what those blurry figures were.

 

 

 

Clearing her throat as best as she could she looked up at the man in the hazmat suit “Where…Am…I?” Confused and disorientated 262 looked around herself trying to make sense of what was going on, where exactly she was and who she was. A woman flashed before her eyes, black messy hair and looking dirty, terrible…afraid, she didn’t know her name but from what 262 could tell the woman was looking directly at her and was so mortified before fading to black. With another groan 262 sat up slowly despite the man’s protesting voice and trying to calmly push her back down.

 

 

 

“Please lay down” He continued to ramble on, it was like he was struggling against her with both hands but that didn’t make sense as she gently pushed him aside and sat on the edge of what seemed to be a medical table. Her first glimpse around she could tell that this was some sort of medical bay or surgical room as she noted the IV drip from her arm and pulled it out before noting the various monitor systems. Somewhere off to the side the sound of a door opening caught her attention as she looked up, a man in a suit strolled forward he had a mask on his face but she could see through it clearly, striking features of a gentleman, someone rich and wealthy but someone that made her sick and fearful and she didn’t know why.

 

 

 

With a toothy grin he approached her without any hesitation “About time you woke up” The man spoke, his voice seemed full of pride as he put a hand to the other man’s shoulder and gestured for him to leave. “Don’t mind him he’s just trying to do his job after all if he didn’t a head would need to roll.” There was a faint chuckle in his voice before he paused and leaned forward as if to inspect her, his eyes drifting from one side to the other. “How much do you remember?” He asked curiously but it sounded more like a test.

 

 

 

Shaking her head 262 didn’t know what he meant by that. “I…I can’t remember much…What happened? Why am I here?” She wondered rubbing her eyes in hopes to feel a bit better.

 

 

 

The man in the suit seemed to move off to the side grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with water before passing it to her, she didn’t care what it was he gave her; she was thirsty as she sculled the cup down in a single second and she rubbed her parched lips and sighed in relief. “You hit your head when we brought you in here. You are in Mount Massive Asylum, do you know why?” I was clear this man was looking for something, examining her features as 262 went stiff.

 

 

 

“Asylum?” She didn’t know why, she didn’t understand as images flushed in her mind causing her to drop the cup, the man put his hands to her face making her look up at him and into his blue eyes, she only noticed at this point he had gloves on his hands, surgical. What kind of trouble was she in?

 

 

 

With a slight grumble he looked her over once more “Take it easy, just some…Mild side effects from hitting your head a bit too hard I guess.” The man seemed to comfort her but his eyes told another story, they were full of something dark and mysterious but more so something sadistic. “The names Jeremy Blaire by the way and you are…” He paused looking back behind him at a medical clipboard. “Pt.26272.” He turned back to her once more trying to source her out while appearing to smile and seem genuine.

 

 

 

She heard that before, she didn’t know where as she looked down at the ground “Pt 26272?” None of this made any sense to her. Clearly Pt stood for Patient, but what for exactly?

 

 

 

Jeremy had what he wanted he could see how confused and distraught she was and that worked for him, she had no recollection of memory after being in the engine and he didn’t want her knowing about it as he cleared his voice to speak up once more. “Yes that is your name. You were dumped here at our doorsteps by the police. Said you had nowhere to go and had been hallucinating about uh….being possessed believe if what they called it.” There was a faint smirk on his lips before gesturing for her to follow as he held his hand out to help her down. “Come let’s not worry about the past, let me take you for a stroll my dear” He had a charming and yet witty smile this time, almost as if it would encourage her to take his hand but in honesty she felt repulsed.

 

 

 

Even so she had to do it as it was clear that it wasn’t a question but a command as 262 took his hand and slowly stepped down suddenly becoming fully aware of the fact she was wearing a strange set of clothing. They looked like the clothing of inmates, creamy yellow almost with her number printed down the side on her leg in bold thick print. Jeremy noted her sudden curiosity but never addressed anything as he gave her a soft tug pulling her along as he began to move off on their so called ‘stroll’. They exited the large circular white room that was filled with surgical equipment, monitors and screens and another door on the other side, 262 didn’t know what or why she was here or where exactly Mount Massive was, but as she took one last glance over her shoulders, she knew it must have meant that she needed treatment.

 

 

 

Entering down a horrible smelling hallway Jeremy took the opportunity to speak up “Now I do apologize, it might get a bit loud down here.” Jeremy said with a smirk looking back at her still holding her hand as they stepped into another room, the door behind them shut and gas came whooshing in before a buzzer went off and the other door on the other side opened up. Two guards stood watching with wary eyes a Jeremy and then 262, it was at this point Jeremy let her hand go and only gestured for her to follow. “So we made sure to put you in your own room.” The suited man rambled on and on about how good it will be here, how much happier she will be and how she will be treated for her illness, but in all honesty 262 didn’t know what her own illness was. There was no mention of anything or anyone in particular just that this was to be her ‘new’ home.

 

 

 

It was highly likely due to her amnesia like state, maybe she’d learn to forget things often, days becoming nothing but an inky black memory in her brain as she sighed. Jeremy continued to ramble on about things as they passed one corridor, another hallway, and some more security doors before they reached an area that seemed cold and desolate with a dusty wooden floor and appeared to be neglected. The various hallways they had passed before where filled with the sounds of men screeching, wolf whistling, cooing and making vulgar remarks or gestures in her direction. Though most of the security guards kept them behind closed doors, 262 wasn’t sure if that was for her own safety or for Jeremy’s. Even more so she questioned if this really was an Asylum or some weird underground prison.

 

 

 

Jeremy stopped brining her back to reality as he spoke up “And here we are” Jeremy said in an ecstatic voice gesturing towards an old horrible metal looking doorway of a steel blue colour. The door was large and almost reminded her of the ones used on large ships; it looked like it was meant for sealing something up, something to be kept hiding away and locked up in for a very long time. Compared to all the other doors that they had passed which were all wooden; this one by far was the most intimidating of them all. “We had this decorated perfectly for you Pt.26272.” He was sugar coating it all up with his act of enthusiasm which only now did she notice more and more with each word he spoke.

 

 

 

A Guard appeared from nowhere, this one was wearing a hazmat suit similar to the numerous others and opened the door, and he had to undo numerous latches and locks before it opened with a horrible creaking sound as it revealed her now-to-be home, more like a cell. It was horrible, the smell of piss lingered in the room and she swore she saw a rat scurrying off to the sides. A small cot was pushed up against the side of the wall which was all cement, hard rough looking cement and in some areas started to grow mould. The air smelt like something damp and moist as 262 stepped inside hearing the faint drip of water, it was coming from above where the ceiling was. The ceiling must have been made of wood for water to be coming down here, even the floor was made of wood despite the cement walls, but 262 noticed the air vents very quickly as she scanned around. They seemed exposed in here and gave her an idea, however before she could say or do anything the door behind her slammed shut. There was nothing, not a goodbye or informed when she would be allowed to go and have something to eat, just silence.

 

 

 

Wearing nothing more than her inmate clothing she stood frozen, feeling lost in time as the silence was deafening. The only form of personal items she had was the bed, there weren’t even any crappy side tables or anything and the cot its self was more like a mattress on very small little legs that almost made it look like it was touching the ground. With a heavy hearted sigh 262 began to approach her so called bed. However she stopped and looked up at the ceiling. There in the vents she could hear the sound of a rat scurry around, her idea came back to her to climb up like the rat and escape through the vents. Firstly assumed that maybe she could just use it to communicate to others by calling loudly into it but the rats gave her an idea, a deviant one. Only issue was she didn’t know where she would go. Maybe just to escape this horrible little room for a bit and explore since no one really seemed to introduce her to anyone and she was not going to spend her time in here alone.

 

 

 

Looking around she spotted 0 cameras that she could see, she was left in here to her own demise which was lucky however she had another issue she had to face as she huffed with hands on hips. The vents were a fair way up and there was no way she could climb up the walls to her escape plan, not to mention the fact she had nothing to stand up on or climb and even if she put the cot upside down and against the wall it wouldn’t give her enough to reach the vent opening which was right in the centre. It’s like these guys knew she would have thought this and ensured that she would never reach her objective. With a low grumble and clenching her jaw she shut her eyes tight. All she wanted to do was just fly right up there as she formed her hands into fists so tight that the white of her knuckles could be seen before shutting her eyes tight and grumbling like a child.

 

 

 

Grinding her teeth she opened her eyes only to realize something wasn’t right. She was right in front of the air vent, the small grid that closed her from this room of pure boredom. Slowly she looked down, she couldn’t see her feet only the strange black smoke swirling around her but what freaked her out even more was the fact she couldn’t feel the ground. God what kind of drugs had they given her? It was strange, unnatural but it…it felt so natural as she wiggled her toes before smirking and making a faint giggle sound. Right then at that very moment she heard the sound of her door clicking, had they come to check up on her again? In the moment she panicked and pried open the air vents with strange strength, it felt so easy as she tore the vents off busting the screws that held it in place.

 

 

 

Someone behind her was yelling as 262 lifted herself up into the vents with no struggle, the black smoke trailing behind her before diminishing into the air. She didn’t know what it was or what was even going on but she just hoped this was part of her mental condition as she began to crawl, the sounds of alarms going off alerted her to the horrible situation she was in as she tried her best to move through the vents. Someone down below was screaming. This all reminded her of Alice in Wonderland as she looked into the darkness ahead. Was this her rabbit hole that would spiral her into insanity?

 

 

 

A voice down below boomed causing her to come back to reality “In the vents, It’s IN THE VENTS!” 262 didn’t get much time to see what or who but she spotted a man sprinting in a hazmat suit before more began to gather with weapons. Fire arms that didn’t look like tranquilizers. “Fuck Call it in! We can’t have this happening again, kill IT on sight!” Another man shouted as 262 gulped down, perspiration was starting to build up on her forehead as she could feel her heart go through the roof.

 

 

 

It? That was what they were calling her as she hissed in annoyance before she continued down the vents through the dark until the alarm sound became distant, that meant the alarm that was going off was only in her area which was very strange. Things seemed slightly less silent though, despite the sound of the alarm fading in the distance, the sounds of people down below could be heard. Laughter, vulgar remarks of sexuality and intercourse, this was truly a prison as 262 began to hurry and move faster, panicking as she felt like her lungs being constricted by something within her. Paranoid and afraid she made one horrible wrong move as she moved her hand over a vent a little too heavily, the screws holding it in place must have been weak as 262 went head first crashing against the wooden floor bored below with a loud thud followed by 262 yelping.

 

 

 

Silence filled the room compared to others as she slowly sat up rubbing her head feeling dizzy, disorientated as she struggled to get her baring’s. Then from behind a voice called out towards her followed by the sound of heavy footsteps but her head was buzzing, she saw a bed, a wall cabinet and wardrobe, this place looked so much nicer then her own, despite the horrible creamy wall paint peeling off. “I never thought my prays would be answered” The voice behind her became so much more clearer as 262 turned around fast on her heels causing her mind to spin and lose her balance as she fell back to the floor scraping her elbows slightly.

 

 

 

Looking up she saw a large man, he was wearing a similar prison uniform with the sleeves rolled up as he approached her, a large grin upon his face and his eyes beaming with glee, a strange happiness as he crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders. “Oh Darling did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry” He cooed, his eyes a soft blue and black hair shaved at the sides and slicked back. He looked charming, in fact too charming.

 

 

 

262 raised her hand up to defend herself from him but instead the black smoke appeared with her movements, acting almost like a separate limb as it seemed to push the man back sending him flying against the opposite side of the wall. “Stay away from me!” 262 screeched as she staggered to her feet before pushing her back against the nearest wall.

 

 

 

With a loud groan the man got to his feet, there was a look in his eyes that could kill and yet his voice sounded so much like the opposite as he spoke up “Darling don’t make a fuss over this, its all going to be ok, I’ll keep you safe I promise” His voice was soft and sickly sweet as he approached, while 262 shuffled over to the nearest corner gulping down. “Oh my, were are my manners?” He seemed to softly chuckle as he took slow steps in her direction, much like a stalking predator “I’m Eddie Gluskin and you are my sweet?”

 

 

 

He was expecting her to say something, a name perhaps but the thing was she didn’t even know her own name, just numbers that they called her and that of which she had begun to call herself. Not to mention where did her black smoke go? She was panicking as the man now stood a foot away with arms outstretched with a wide toothy grin and eyes filled with madness. “I’m asking you for your name” He grinded out his words seeming to be frustrated but somehow trying to contain himself. “WHAT.IS.YOUR.NAME.DARLING!” His voice boomed like a thunderous applause of rage and frustration as he swung his fists at her too fast for her to counteract.

 

 

 

262 quickly put her hands up to protect her face but just as she did the cloud of smoke once more formed before her like a shield as she heard the men cry out in pain. “I DON’T KNOW!” She retorted back closing her eyes tightly while her body trembled. “I don’t fucking know!” Her voice was weaker now, whimpering almost as she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks.

 

 

 

The room fell quiet as 262 lowered her hands down looking up at the man before her. The black smoke seeming to evaporate like gas in the air as the large man named Eddie stood clutching his right hand that was now pouring blood from his knuckles. He looked at her with wide eyes, almost in fear as he shuffled back a step almost as if he was unsure now of his new found prey.

 

 

 

Shocked and in disbelief 262 looked wide eyed at his hand “…I…I did that?” She pointed to his hand and then looked back up to the man’s face; she was just as shocked as he was as he only nodded in response to her question.

 

 

 

“The engine…did they put you in it?” Eddie asked gulping down his sense of fear and trying to act strong even though he was gritting his teeth and the occasional eye twitch.

 

 

 

262 didn’t know what that meant, an engine? Rubbing the side of her head she wondered if that’s what that giant sphere thing was, but of course it was only a flash back, a memory that was slowly fading away “No…I don’t know I-“

 

 

 

Catching her off guard Eddie charged at her with such great force as he knocked her down to the ground with such ease. She barely had time to let out a yelp when they connected and before she knew it Eddie, with a one swift movement, ripped her uniform open with his bare hands exposing her pale skin and breasts. Eddie sat back in a straddled position as 262 clutched at her chest; the man seemed almost horrified looking upon her. Although she was looking up at him with anger, her face flushed a bright red at the embarrassment and humiliation.

 

 

 

Blinking his eyes mindlessly Eddie pointed to her chest “Those markings…” He said as one eye twitched before touching her collar bone.

 

 

 

There were no mirrors here, probably because they could be used as sharp objects on shivs, so 262 didn’t even know what she looked like as she felt the man’s index finger touch upon her skin moving from her collarbone slowly downward before hesitantly stopping above her cleavage. “They put you in the engine I can tell. Everyone that comes back with those marks have been in there…” His voice seemed distant; his eyes focused on the injection marks from the sphere that he was speaking off.

 

 

 

262 tried to look down without revealing much of herself, he was right there were these strange circular marks all over her, from her shoulders trailing down to her centre abdomen as she gulped with fear before looking up at the man. He seemed to come to terms with his actions as his eyes now moving towards her covered breasts paying too much attention to other areas where markings didn’t lay. Inwardly she cursed this place and its staff for not giving her a bra or even something to wrap around her chest.

 

 

 

“Such soft fine skin you have my Dear.” Eddies voice trailed off in a world of his own as his fingertips moved along her skin in an almost teasing like manner “I’d worked so hard to make them all so soft and silky. It never worked, they were all whores undeserving of such perfection…” Eddie moved his eyes back up to hers for once as he seemed to come back to reality, but the smirk on his face seemed oddly sadistic as if he was recalling something from his past. A past she clearly had no intention of finding out about.

 

 

 

Sitting up she attempted to push him off but he was too large and her strength seemed to be fading, perhaps an affect from falling and hitting her head twice or more in a day. Eddie took this as a playful gesture and only smirked finding a new interest as he clutched a hand around her throat but never tightening, just holding her in place, his thumb caressing over her traquea slowly feeling the ridges along her throat while all the more smiling. With a groan 262 folded her arms over her chest making sure her suit still covered her chest as she gave a disapproving look to the man. “I think you owe me an apology!” She pouted at him wondering just how far she could go with this crazy man named Eddie.

 

 

 

This made he softly chuckle as Eddie seemed to pick up on her anger and smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead, its like he took her little anger fit as something cute or worse a gesture of affection. “How silly of me” He stood up straightening his suit as if he was wearing something other then a uniform. “I should never have defiled such a beautiful flower such as yourself. You my dear are a perfection, something to be savoured.” He extended a hand down towards her as he spoke. 262 slowly took that hand as he lifted her up; making sure her other free hand covered her torn suit. “Here let me…Fix that” He pulled a small hand needle that had been carefully hidden under his collar and tugged at his own seams to form a thread. “I hope you don’t mind but…I’ll need you to move your arms.” He said in a strange chirpy voice gesturing to her. “I promise I won’t look”.

 

 

 

With a deep breath in, 262 sighed and did as he suggested turning her head to the side when she felt her suit at the torn and frayed parts move revealing her chest. Although Eddie seemed to keep to his word as he never seemed to trail his eyes from the thread and needle that he was so carefully working with, he even began to hum a melody of sorts. 262 had to give it to him he was a good singer but he had a soft and soothing voice as well, at least with how he was singing but she tried hard no to pay attention to that as she moved her eyes around the room. “I’ve never seen a woman in here.” Eddie said brining her back to reality as she looked down at him, he’d been forced to kneel down to make sure his threads where perfectly aligned as he continued to work. After all she was 5ft and he was probably 6ft or more.

 

 

 

“I truly mean no harm it’s just, a fragile, delicate and untouched flower such as you my sweat shouldn’t be in such a vulgar place like this. You are…untouched aren’t you darling?” Eddie looked up at her he had the needle half way through but seemed to pause as if he needed to know such a thing. Even the way he spoke his words seemed like he was begging for her to agree with him.

 

 

 

“Uh….” 262 paused feeling a little awkward, how could this guy go from wanting to beat the shit out of her, possibly rape her, tackle her and strip her and then be so strangely calm? Maybe she was the same. “Of course” She finally replied and the man seemed to smirk with a radiant glow happy with the answer she had given him.

 

 

 

“Good good because I’d hate to do to you like I did to the others...Filthy whores deserved nothing else.” Even though his voice was filled with happiness, there was a strange sickening sound to him, in fact she was starting to second guess him and his motives. Probably a sadist as she watched him return back to his work taking his time, sewing the thread closer and closer as if to avoid reaching the end which was near her bellybutton. He was definitely stalling, trying to make conversation, or worse…262 didn’t want to think about it or the way he seemed to talk so calmly about a possible murder he had committed. “It was meant to be my dear…you falling in here. Now I can protect you, they’ll never put you in that machine again, I promise you that.” He smirked looking up at her as he pushed the needle through which she could feel it softly graze against her skin. A strange sickening sensation was rising in the pit of her stomach, but not the kind of wanting to be sick. Rather something else, something darker.

 

 

 

What was it about him that made this Gluskin fella so strangely eerie and attractive? Sure he was a looker and a smooth talker, in fact probably a smooth criminal as she looked into those blue eyes of his. One thing was for sure he was here for a reason and she was pretty sure it had something to do with murdering whores or perhaps former lovers? 262 made a note of that to not piss him off or toy with his heart. Although the more he held her gaze the more he seemed to smile like a little boy looking at his crush. Yet just as 262 felt a little awkward looking at him he moved back to his work with the needle and thread and started to hum as he made the final last stitches and gave it one last glance over with an approving look before he stood up and placed his hands on either shoulder in a comforting manner. “You said you didn’t have a name my dear…Surly that can’t be?” He looked confused but almost sympathetic towards her. She hated that, when people felt sorry for her as if she was too weak to stand on her own feet.

 

 

 

Swatting one hand away she moved around the room looking up and down at everything he seemed to own, he had far more stuff then her, why is that? “I don’t know they keep calling me 262, short for-“ Once again he cut her off.

 

 

 

“Short for your number, but that’s not your name my dear…Here let’s give you something new shall we?” He smirked coming up behind her again and watching her as she curiously looked about. “ What about Annie? Soft and cheerful like yourself?” Like a shark he circled around her before stopping in front and lifted her chin up before leaning down, their lips almost touching. She was afraid he’d kiss her but instead just smirked before planting a kiss once more on her forehead. “If you stay quiet I can keep them away from you. They’ll never know you where here.” His words where more like a hum as he brought her in for a tight hug wrapping his arms around her waist and upper chest.

 

 

 

Was he serious? Keeping her here? That was just insane and she didn’t know if she liked this idea at all or the name he was giving her. In fact it was like he was treating her like a pet, a lost puppy he’d found and decided to give a whole new name and meaning to. Annie didn’t sound right it sounded too happy and cheerful and she didn’t like that as she slowly put her hands around him as best as she could as to avoid angering him. It seemed to be the right thing to do as he purred in a delightful way nuzzling his head against her neck and drawing in a long deep breath of her scent before making a rough exhale that sent a shiver up her spine. This man was sadistic and would probably kill her if she didn’t agree with him, but thankfully he ended their embrace as he stood back still keeping his hands on the side of her shoulders though.

 

 

 

There was a red hint to his face as he looked at her with dreamy eyes “Things might be…hard to get-“ This time Eddie was interrupted by a loud bang sound coming from the door. His eyes lit up with a mixture of fear and aggression, probably protective of her as he pushed her over towards the wardrobe gesture for her to hide.

 

 

 

There wasn’t any time for that as the door slammed open exposing these two men in hazmat suits. “ITs here!” One screamed before aiming in her direction but the other interrupted having spotted an aggressive Gluskin. You could have easily described him as being a cartoon bull with steam coming out of his nostrils if only that was the case.

 

 

 

“Don’t shoot Don’t shoot!” The other hazmat man seemed to yell this caused confusion from the other man looking between everyone. Even 262 was doing the same thing, if they wouldn’t shoot her then what exactly would they do. Eddie was the only thing standing in their way from getting to her and she was thankful for that but also scared. In an instant the man shot at Eddie as the man let out a beastly growl sound before charging, however he fell to the floor in a heap only groaning out slurred words that made no sense. They had used a tranquilizer on him as 262 stumbled backwards before a dart hit her in the neck. She felt her legs go lose within a matter of seconds, like noodles as she fell to the floor much like Gluskin, things beginning to blur again as she tried to fight off the drug, yet the more she did the more the drug seemed to be taking affect.

 

 

 

“Jesus…” She heard someone say in disbelief. “I can’t believe she’s even alive with this sick bastard.” Some more words were spoken and exchanged but 262 didn’t catch them as her eye lids began to feel heavier the more she tried to keep them open until they eventually shut on her, swallowing her into a deep inky darkness.  There was only enough energy left in her to make one final last groan but by then her body had refused to move and she was no longer conscious.

 

 


	3. Who am I?

_“None of this was my Fault! It was their fault, what they wanted, what they desired spending nothing more than money and torturing the poor souls caged up in here. Why? What did they expect from all of this? Really did they just think using someone so mentally deranged and hurt beyond resort would be a good idea to give the abilities of a god to? A Super Soldier? They clearly never thought this plan out; they just wanted something without thinking of how to control it properly. All a bunch of idiots!”_

 

 

**~~~**

 

It took 262 to slowly wake up in her cell as she now felt that was what this was. The water that leaked from above dripped down onto her forehead as she hissed and rolled onto her side on the dirty ground. It would appear that Murkoff didn’t even bother attempting to fix up the air vent, remove it or close it off for whatever reason it was as 262 grumbled and pressed her head against the ground groaning again not wishing to get up. The locks on her doors seemed to click a few times before she heard the creaking sound of the metal door being opened. Closing her eyes she sighed knowing this was going to be some sort of lecture or punishment.

 

 

 

From the door way a voice cooed out to her “Ah Pt.26272 its times for your check up” It was Jeremy Blaire no doubt trying to over through her with charm, perhaps to persuade her thoughts and attitude.

 

 

 

In fact she was almost tempted to make a snarky comment back as she got to her feet noticing her suit hadn’t been changed, in fact the stitch marks from that men earlier remained, which told her that it wasn’t some horrible warped dream of a planned escape that turned into something else. Some men outside stood with hazmat suits peering around the corner watching eagerly, even Jeremy seemed to be wearing a mask of sorts as he raised his brows gesturing for her to leave the room, he probably didn’t have all day to keep up this show of his. Not only that but if she didn’t go she knew they would tranquilized her again as she noticed the guns the hazmat guards held, watching her with their beady little eyes as she mocked.

 

 

 

Clearing her throat she walked stiffly in a slow and calm manner, the drugs clearly made her a little dopy like, tired and exhausted as she shrugged entering the dormant hallway that felt more like it belonged in a horror house that was haunted, even the floor was dusty and dirty out here but 262 paid 0 attention to it as she stopped short looking up at the hazmat men. “This way my dear” Jeremy called out as 262 slowly moved away from the guards and followed a step behind Jeremy.

 

 

 

Glaring at the back of his skull 262 huffed following him as she wondered what was going on, what was happening to her and what was this strange black smoke? Part of her brain wanted to believe it was some sort of trick on her mind, something to do with why she was here, a mental illness hopefully. However 262 recalled what that Eddie Fella had said, about an engine, a sphere, a machine and those marks on her body seemed to have been to inflict pain upon her. 262 didn’t want to know why as she gritted her teeth, the guards behind her following almost on her heels as she snarled looking over her shoulder at them as she gave them a warning glare.

 

 

 

However her attention was turned back to Jeremy as she heard him clear his voice “I know you have many questions.” Jeremy stated escorting her into another check point room as the gas hissed out. Something about being in this room made her feel uncomfortable, like as if apart of her wanted to run and scream in pain. “However I assure you that you will be given all of your answers.” The door opened and they stepped into what looked like a strange medical bay.

 

 

 

Some inmates where in other clear cells that lined the walls, some of them looked like they had their head bashed in with visible scaring on their faces or chanting something madly, something called Walrider. The name sounded familiar but 262 focused on being led into a spare cell room wondering if they would restrain her in that chain like the other inmates as she stepped into the room and took in a deep long breath fearing for the worst. Taking her seat she felt the chair lean back, a man approached leaning over her before putting a blinding light before her eyes as she squinted and hissed. “Hold still please” The man had a kind voice to him as she felt something prick into her lower left arm before the man made a displeased sound, almost like a grumble. Jeremy was shuffling around in the background probably watching with those prying eyes of his.

 

 

 

The doctor skimmed over her face quickly taking note to her eyes and asking her to turn her head to the side which she did willingly. “Mr. Blaire perhaps you may wish to look at this.” The doctor stated handing something off in the distance. “Its black correct? That’s what you were looking for right?” The Doctor seemed full of questions and 262 was wondering what he meant by black, her blood? What was this? She leaned back and tried to look but the Doctor quickly turned back to her and held her head in place firmly as his hands gripped around her jaw. She didn’t know why but all 262 could do was grit her teeth at the gesture and control this strange doctor had over her.

 

 

 

“Good good…Take it, analyse it. I want to run one final test.” Jeremy stated before 262 felt the chair ease back into its natural form. She was too glad to get up and out of that chair noticing that the vial with blood in it was black; her fears were answered even when the Doctor tried to fish it out of her sight. Jeremy didn’t say anything but rather watched 262 studying her with an odd smirk on his lips.

 

 

 

A guard’s walkie talkie went off, the voice on the other end was static but enough to cause Jeremy to turn his attention to what was being said. “They brought Hope in, somethings not right…We need you up here to see this we think it’s working…” The voice sounded frantic and hopeful as 262 took in a deep breath, this time she was studying Jeremy.

 

 

 

Smirking Jeremy looked down at his walkie talkie before looking up at 262 clearly having an idea of some sort “Come with me, I want you to meet someone.” Blair said and gestured for her to follow him, she did so taking one last glance at the doctor that looked at her, his baggy eyes looked at her with sorrow, she didn’t know why, but she was hoping her questions would be answered as Jeremy had promised.

 

 

 

Clearing her throat she strutted up to Blaire’s side keeping up with his pace which was rather faster than before. “ You said you would answer my questions, tell me what’s going on!” She demanded with a huff clearly annoyed with this whole rushing and secretive attitude of his, not to mention the guy gave her the creeps.

 

 

 

Jeremy only seemed to shrug at her question taking no time to think over it, his eyes focused forward as they walked through a set of doors that slid open, the guards seemed to be called off elsewhere while others looked at 262 a little bit shocked. “Let’s just say you are a natural.” Blaire commented.

 

 

 

262 groaned with disappointment, she spotted a few scientists rushing into a particular doorway that of which Blaire was also going towards, no one seemed to question her following him, even without guards, but it didn’t stop them from looking at her with caution and questioning eyes. Finally they entered into a large room that of which reminded 262 of some sort of control room. Security guards stood at the door ways, scientists typed at buttons and keyboards talking frantically looking out to the large panel window. 262 had a horrible feeling in her gut as she approached the window looking out. Images flashed on large screens before a large sphere like machine, two men where in different spheres but immediately 262 knew that those where the very devices that Eddie had stated.

 

 

 

From behind she could hear a panicked scientist rambling “Sir we brought Gluskin out and put Hope in the left sphere and Cunningham in the other” Gluskin? They put him in there too? 262 leaned against the window panel and sighed not wishing to think about it.

 

 

 

Immediately a security guard came up by her side. “Hey move away from the glass please!” He ordered her as 262 grunted spotting the gun he held tightly in the holster just waiting for an excuse to let it off. With a huff she did so taking a step back and folding her arms over her chest watching carefully and listening to the chatter going on. What the hell was so important here? This only raised more questions that of which she knew Jeremy would refuse to answer.

 

 

 

Then from afar another scientist shrieked out, but this time with fear “Sir! Hope is lucid, he has control, its working sir, the Walrider its-“ A loud screech began to echo through the room, 262 panicked knowing something wasn’t right as she saw one of the sphere turn blood red. “Jesus! Shut it down shut it down!” Another scientist screamed, 262 backed up and gasped looking over towards Jeremy whom was no longer was in the room, the scientists began to get up, guards shouted for them to remain calm but as the alarm went off and the red lights flashed 262 knew something was horribly wrong.

 

 

 

She took one last look at the now blood red sphere gulping down, a large black smoke seemed to gather forming into something strangely humanoid looking, it didn’t have eyes but upon first glance 262 knew that this thing was looking right back at her with the intent to kill. Turning fast on her heels she bolted slamming the doors open using all of her strength to run as she heard screams come from behind. It felt like this thing was right on her back as 262 dashed through the chaotic hallways of screaming scientists, guards and inmates that where getting out, this place was going mad. A pair of guards started to shoot at her before black smoke whooshed in and that was the last of them. Hurdling over fallen locked and pushing past unfamiliar faces of Murkoff’s security and employees, 262 made a rush towards nowhere directly just to get away from that humanoid thing.

 

 

 

However a voice caught her attention, it was static but she could not mishear it “Capture her at all costs!” It was Jeremy’s voice calling out on a radio, 262 noticed that two more guards where now chasing after her, they were yelling for her to stop but she didn’t, her instincts told her to keep running while a voice in her head told her that it was coming, that it was right behind her. 262 didn’t look back as she heard the horrible splattering sound of what she assumed probably where the two guards being torn apart. Lights began to flicker, the power must have been going off and yet for some reason 262 found it easy as she slammed into metal doors and with all her force opened them up. She’d entered a hallway, inmates where running around madly beating each other but 262 didn’t have time to stop, she kept going despite the screams and screeching sounds and horrible lighting casting eerie shadows on the walls. Jumping over fallen cupboards and boxes 262 ran until she was out of breath collapsing in an old church like area. She was tired, too tired to keep running as she laid down under one of the piers and panted. Whatever was going in, it wasn’t good and whatever that damn black thing was, it was coming for her. She just didn’t know why. Everything, all the screaming and the alarm blurred together into one big mass, she couldn’t recall the time, the day or how long she had been running. All she knew was that her lungs where now burning, her legs ached painfully and she needed to sleep.

 

 

 

Then along comes the many unanswered questions, exhausted and feeling the side effects of the drugs made 262 feel out of control as she rested her head against the harsh dirty carpet floor and closed her eyes. Just for a bit she would rest, she told herself, she would rest here and wake up back in her cell, that’s how it seemed to be right? With a heavy hearted sigh she allowed her dreams to take a hold of her, ignoring the screams in the distance as she drifted into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

**1 hour later.**

Rubbing her itchy nose, 262 grumbled slowly stirring from her sleep; she felt a little better as she looked around clearing her dry throat. Slowly she got up moving from out of the chair and stood up using the pier as support while shaking her head and coming back to reality. The air smelt strange to her, it was the first thing she noticed as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was no one here but she noticed there was a lot of blood written on the wall. Walrider, Walrider, things that should have been from a bible but where not. 262 was annoyed as she tossed the chair around and stumbled her way out of the room and into the now empty hallway splattered with blood. It was like there were these strange words on the wall pointing in directions, but not for her clearly. Some of them mentioned going this way, Gods work along with crosses. Someone was clearly a holy maniac as she remarked sighing and ruffling her short cropped hair before continuing down the hallway in a lazy fashion.

 

 

 

At least it was a little quieter now as she began to notice the floor was covered mostly in blood or dead bodies, an inmate was muttering incoherent words while huddled in a corner shaking in fear as 262 took no note to him. Part of her felt like she was walking side by side with herself, it felt strange almost like an out of body experience as she huffed and rubbed the side of her head, probably more side effects from the drugs or whatever it was that was going on with her as she sighed, yet part of her felt strangely connected to something in the air, something moving…like a swarm.

 

 

 

Without stopping she made her way through the hallway and corridor passing deranged inmates running back and forth but they didn’t pay any attention to her, most of them seemed in a world of their own or confused, a lot of the time they just freaked out and ran away before getting a glimpse of her, but she saw them, saw their fear and pain. They wanted to escape but something was stopping them, something she didn’t need to guess. On the other hand she was too tired to fight any of them, her body was still exhausted and felt stiff but she would get past all of this, she had to.

 

 

 

Yet her emotions got the better of her as she slammed her fist into a nearby wall out of frustration “Argh!” Pausing for a moment she slowly shifted her eyes up only to see her hand had shattered through the cement wall leaving a gaping hole. How unnatural it was as the black smoke circled around her hand, even as she examined the smoke brining her hand up to her face she still could not believe it. “What are you?” She wondered. “What is the Walrider? And who the hell am I?”

 

 

 

In the darkness an old voice called out to her “A Godly being” Snapping her head around to see the new stranger she spotted an old man with two lingering black silhouettes behind him. However the man looked like a priest as he approached, the men from behind him creeped forward coming into the light. Both naked and looking slightly familiar to each other, twins perhaps she guessed as she backed up glaring at them.

 

 

 

She didn’t want to fight, even though apart of her did want to spill their guts. “Stay back you fucks!” She hissed out but only the priest seemed to stand still, the two larger men, twins, continued to approach while the darn priest merely clasped his hands together in front of him, a smile upon his face as if he had just seen a pot of gold.

 

 

 

However this smoke worked it seemed to be like a feeling through the air, the movement of her hands as 262 noticed, like as if she could feel the particles in the very air she breathed, the smoke seemed to circle around her, it was almost like….she paused looking up at the priest. “Walrider?” She wondered, the twins had almost closed in on her as she grunted and jumped backwards.

 

 

 

They began to chase after her as she darted down the narrow hallway, they began to ramble in an almost sarcastic way as she huffed, a sign on the wall pointed to the Women’s ward, 262 didn’t stop to look at it but she continued her way jumping over desks in the middle of the hallway and slamming through doors. “I want her liver!” One of the twins mumbled but 262 could only hear one of them. Did that mean they had split up? Feeling hunted she crawled up and on top of a cupboard towards an open vent as she vaulted up and without a doubt was inside the dusty space of the vents and moved about almost laughing.

 

 

 

“Vents.” Someone said down below.

 

 

 

Another voice, one of the twins seemed to hum “Pitch fork?”

 

 

 

“Agreed” The other tuned in with an almost approval of sorts.

 

 

 

Those damn bastards had found her and too fast for her liking as she began to move frantically before some sharp object pierced through the metal vent. 262 was trapped but she moved faster and faster rolling to her side to avoid another sharp object, this one looked like a knife.

 

 

 

From under her she could hear them talking again “He said not to kill her though.” One of the twins muttered to the other.

 

 

 

“It’s not killing if we just hurt it a little.” The other retorted back.

 

 

 

“What if he’s wrong though?” One of the twins sounded confused as they seemed to argue to each other.

 

 

 

It was hard to tell who exactly was talking, which one since both of them sounded almost familiar to one another and the fact they spoke in such a stoic tone didn’t help either as she grunted out in annoyance hurrying to the sharp corner that would hopefully lead her away from their path.

 

 

 

“He is never wrong!” There was silence as 262 rounded the corner only to find that it led to a grinded end of the vent. With a swift kick it popped open and she quietly hopped down near a bookcase shelf.

 

 

A Distant voice called out “Do you hear that Brother?” They were on her trail as she hissed.

 

 

The other twin remarked “I hear nothing.” They both seemed to pause for a moment.

 

 

“We lost them…”It was hard to tell if they were defeated or not, but 262 had no intention on sticking around to find out.

 

 

 

Crouching down and moving along the walls 262 with all of her remaining energy tried to move swiftly and into the safety of another room. She had to get the hell out of here or somewhere safe, even better out of this Asylum. It seemed the inmates where after her as well but she still had so many questions. Part of the floor had given way just up a head as she rushed towards it and jumped down scaring an inmate as he stumbled backwards and screamed before disappearing behind closed doors. Grumbled at the reaction 262 got to her feet and began to sneak off into the darkness to avoid anyone else from seeing her. It was only when she felt far away enough that the screams and having passed through numerous hallways, rooms and other ungodly forsaken places did she feel somewhat safer. Although she continued to see blood that spoiled across the ground, entrails, mutilated body parts like heads or feet. This made her feel all nauseated and on the verge of being sick. She’d never seen this sort of stuff unless in horror movies, and the fact her stomach was empty and she felt her throat become parched was not good. Soon she would need water to hydrate herself as she already felt a bit light headed.

 

 

 

“What the fuck is going on here.” Hissing out her words as she pushed open a door coming out into a courtyard, there was nothing here but fog making it hard to see but for 262 she followed this strange sense as she moved through the courtyard having no problems finding her way towards another building doorway and breaking the locks that held it in place. She was so tired of this place already, it seemed most of the inmates where being picked off by bigger and stronger inmates as 262 continued to move about confused and lost as ever all but the strange feeling. Part of her was determined though, to keep moving as she continued to follow the strange sense in the air. “Walrider what exactly are you?” She questioned herself as she looked around, no black smoke circled around herself or any body part causing her to sigh.

 

 

 

Her biggest question of all was if the Walrider was like that black humanoid figure she had seen earlier, then if she was truly a Walrider then where was hers? Did she have to summon it or was the process incomplete? None of this made any sense as she sighed feeling her head buzz and a pounding headache approaching. Why couldn’t she just find all the answers and be done with this already?

 

 

 

Even more so what had happened with Eddie, was this all just some horrible dream that they had enforced her to deal with by the use of drugs and hallucinogenic? God she hoped so as she couldn’t deal with this for much longer, she could already feel her sanity and humanity slipping between her finger tips. Part of her mocked it like as if she was using the force, a horrible star wars reference as she stumbled her way into a dark eerie part of the building. She heard people talking amongst themselves, something to do with possum titties, but 262 paid no attention and the voices didn’t seem to notice her presence, so she went unnoticed, perhaps for the best.

 

 

 

Finally she came to a room lined with sewing machines, a former sweat shop perhaps, old and dusty apart from one or two like as if someone had been cleaning. 262 sighed and felt her mind slipping and becoming unfocused again, she didn’t know how long she had been walking around for and who knows if those twins and that priest dude was still after her. She was getting nowhere as she sat down on a nearby chair and covered her face with her hands. “I’m fucking done” Bitterly she said to herself feeling hot tears trail down her cheeks. “Fuck this place and fuck Murkoff.” Shaking her head and looking up into the darkness wondering what or who else would come after her next. She’d be damned If she let this get to her now, she’d come so far so why couldn’t she muster up her strength and keep going?  Tossing aside the chair she decided to continue on, in this horror, this land of mystery and utter failure.

 

 

 

“I’m alone” She stuttered to herself as she slowly walked to the other end of the room to a large wooden doorway that had been opened. “I’m all alone” Tears trailed down her face not matter how much she told herself not to cry she couldn’t help the horrible sensation at the back of her throat that felt suffocating. “I’m all alone” Putting her head against the wall she closed her eyes holding out for a shred of hope was useless, she was doomed from the start. Even that black thing would find her and kill her and this whole point of running was becoming useless. What she hated the most was the fact she was so utterly afraid, in the dark with no source of light and no one to hold her hand and comfort her.

 

 

 

Then from behind she felt two large hands firmly on her slender shoulders and a voice that whispered all too close to her ear. “Darling let me hold you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Many questions to be answered that not even Father Martin could, though I found it so hard to describe the twins when they are not in sight lol. Hopefully though you guys enjoyed this and if the Darling does not give it away at the end, then I dont know what will. Next chapter will be mostly Eddie and 262 adjusting to everything with a little hint to what exactly is wrong with 262 and the whole Walrider situation.


	4. Unforseen Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the delay with my chapters. I've been getting caught up with a fair few different things but here is a led up to whats really going on behind the curtains.

_“Sometimes I question myself...Is this right or is this wrong? Should I be alive or dead? I don’t know anymore but this thing…inside of me…Refuses to accept death. Maybe he saw that too, maybe that’s why…why he’s kept me alive for so long, at bay from the madness. How ironic that is. Escape is just a play on words; this darkness isn’t just within this place, but also within me too…”_

 

 

 

 

A large heavy hand was placed upon her shoulders as she shut her eyes tightly expecting to be hurt, raped, brutalized or dragged into the darkness to become just another pile of mushed up brain matter and entrails to be used as some bastards deranged decorations. Drawing in a deep breath she felt a head pressed against the side of her own, he was breathing heavily, no he was taking in a deep long breath of her. It didn’t make much sense to her and 262 had stopped trying to make sense of anything in this place, she’d given up just hoping that this would all end.

 

 

 

“Darling please look at me…I hate seeing you like this” His voice was soothing and sweet, it sounded faintly familiar with a lisp though. It was enough for the hairs on her back to stand up.

 

 

 

Gulping down her fear she slowly turned with wide eyes glazed and red with dark bags as she peered up to the man that stood behind her. He was a towering man with a muscular build, however he was leaning, hunched over looking down at her, a toothy grin growing on his face, his eyes closed for a brief moment before looking into her own, it was like a dreamy state. The right side of his face was marked with horrible blisters and lacerations, perhaps from a rash maybe or something far worse like being burnt. Then her eyes moved up to his, they were a strange ice blue, one eye on his right had every blood vessel burst causing the sclera to be a crimson painful red with inky blotches for veins, the other eye wasn’t as bad, a faint spec of white but it also had a few vessel burst.

 

 

 

Maybe the man noticed the pitiful look on her face as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb ever so gently caressing her skin. “Oh please dear don’t look like that, its ok; I’m going to make everything Better.” He took her other hand in his and held it tightly. The action in its self was like that of a lover only causing 262 to feel confused.

 

 

 

At this point 262 noticed just how large his hands where compared to her own. They were like giants and he could have easily snapped her neck with a single flick of his wrist as she squinted before returning her gaze back up to him. His hair was combed back in an old fashion style, the side of his head had been shaved and it seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn’t place it as she blinked trying to work him out. Why was he being so gently towards her, so caring? Then her eyes moved over the rest of his body, it looked like he was wearing a white blouse, although there were specks of blood here and there along with thick stitches sewn to bring pieces of dirty fabric together, the same could be said with the steel blue and faint purple vest he seemed to wear. In fact it kind of suited him, gave him this gentleman look but even so she still couldn’t smile and she felt his eyes glare into her soul, was she meant to be smiling?

 

 

 

Clearing his throat this strange giant of a man tried to reassure her of that charming nature of his. “Let me take you back Home my dear. You must be tired, look at your eyes almost as bad as my own” He chuckled softly and pulled her into his chest for a tight hug, his arms overlapping around her waist and upper body holding her in place while his head nuzzled down against her neck.

 

 

 

This man had to be around 6’5ft tall, maybe a little taller than that as 262 was only 5’ft making him seem far larger. For a moment she thought he would crush her to death, he had her hands pinned by her sides as he continued to tightly hug her against him while he hummed something before letting her go and sweeping her into a bridal hold, never allowing her a chance to think or even breathe. “There is so much to do and yet so little time my dear.” He whispered in a loving way as he seemed to smile brushing a tear aside that had begun to trail down her cheeks.

 

 

 

Whoever he was, he seemed to be familiar with her but she couldn’t recall him, she never knew a man with half a face as a monster, this strange style he wore wasn’t like an inmates but he must have been someone like that right? Again her body felt tired, perhaps it was the fact she was being carried down a dark alley way while he hummed a strange tune she had never heard. It was rather comforting to her as she pressed her head against his chest feeling him hold her tighter a little bit, the vibrations he made as he hummed was sending her to sleep as she closed her eyes.  In this cold bitter place, he was warm and comforting. This stranger was also the only person thus far that wasn’t out to kill her or show any sinister intent, so naturally she began to feel comfortable, uneasy and wary but comfortable. Though she was starting to question if her grip on sanity had fully gone by now.

 

 

 

Just as long as he didn’t take her to that horrible old man that looked like a priest with those weird naked guys. However 262 realized in parts of his humming he seemed to croak or find it hard to hum in a gentle way, but there was also the hint of a faint laughter beneath the humming before he would pause and draw in a deep long breath puffing his chest out. 262 wondered if he did that deliberately so she could feel him against her, the pumping sound of his heart seemed a tad bit accelerated. Something she didn’t understand or comprehend as she too drew in a breath and relaxed allowing herself to be carried away into the darkness to whatever horror that awaited her.

 

 

 

 

However as they walked along the dark corridor, 262 began to drift into a deep sleep with her body finally catching up with her. Honestly she couldn’t remember when or how long she had slept but as she rolled over onto her side her face squished up against something hard and warm, it was also moving slightly too as 262 grunted and attempted to rub her nose as she struggle to lift her hand up and press it against the strange warmth. There was also this strange vibration, a chuckle of sort that made her slowly raise her eyelids and peek up. It was the strange man that had carried her, his large arm was slung over her shoulder pulling her against him, her face had been squished up against his chest as she yawned and stretched a little, his other arm was acting as a pillow beneath her head as she moved slightly noticing how stiff her body was. They were laying on a single mattress, or bed, she couldn’t really tell as she realized pretty fast that this large giant of a man had her pinned against him, she could barely move again as his arm that was slung over her was crushing her inwardly against his chest again as he seemed to plant a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

 

Something about this seemed forceful, maybe it was the position or his words as he spoke up “Oh Darling” He sounded so humble and gentle “You sleep just like an angel. Even the little sounds you made where so delightful” He cooed holding her a little more tightly now as he coiled his other arm around her back.

 

 

 

It took 262 all of her might not to thrash against him or slap him as she felt she was suffocating, but just as her lungs tightened and began to burn he seemed to let her go loosening his hold on her to look down at her. The smile on his face and the look in his eyes where like he was in a dreamy state as he gazed at her, almost as if it was the first time seeing her. She had seen it before somewhere as she placed one hand up against his marked side causing him to softly hum in delight upon her touch. Taking in a deep breath she planted a kiss on his lips, he seemed to softly kiss back, for a giant man with so much strength he only kissed back in a soft and gentle manner while his hands trailed up and down her back in a caressing sort of a way.

 

 

 

Pulling back 262 knew exactly what was wrong with this man right away, she had to test it out first of course but now she knew. He was looking for love, affection in this dark and horrible place and it seemed to be some sort of twisted obsession of him. “Why aren’t you smiling?” His voice sounded almost distressed brining her back to reality. “Do….Do you not love me?” His face contorted, his humble eyes seemed to sharpen with anger boring into her soul.

 

 

 

“Huh?” 262 didn’t know what she had said or done, he wasn’t happy that she wasn’t smiling? Feeling his hand quickly rise up she came up with the first Bullshit she could in hopes that hand didn’t snap her neck. “I’m sorry I’m just so tired…Maybe it’s this place, the dust in the air you know?” Her question stumped him as he looked at her a little dumbfounds before smiling.

 

 

 

There it was again that hum, that blissful look on his face as she forced a smile, he was satisfied and joyful again. He wanted love in this dangerous and dark place, and she wanted escape, two contradicting things that didn’t make much sense but yet again what did make sense in this place?

 

His hand that she had feared would choke her or snap her neck seemed to come up the back of her short hair and playfully tease with his fingertips trailing them up and down her scalp, almost massaging her. It wasn’t hard to figure that he was rewarding her with kindness and love as long as she did what he wanted. His other hand left her as he finally sat up before hoisting her to sit up on his lap and forcing her against his chest. It’s not that he wasn’t comfortable but rather the strength and ease he had at doing so as she looked up at him trying to remain smiling but such a thing is hard when you know that the ultimate end for you is death, a horrible twisted and painful death.

 

 

 

“You are such a tease you know that? I can’t wait for tonight my love, after the ceremony nothing will come between us ever again. I promise you that, and we can finally consummate our love.” The way he seemed to speak affectionate, hopeful but also love sick as he planted a kiss on her lips for a brief second or two before he moved her off his lap and got up extending a hand down to her to help her up. “Come my dear we must get you ready. After all a man can only wait for so long for his bride.” He chuckled softly like a smitten little boy; his face was glowing with happiness. A strange happiness that seemed so wrong but so right at the same time. How sick she must be to have smiled back, to feel a little at ease despite the horrible fact he was speaking about marriage as if they were no longer in the asylum anymore.

 

 

 

Taking his hand she slowly got up thanks to his aid looking up at him a bit curious. How did such a gentleman such as him end up so screwed up? Maybe even worse than some of the others that she had ran into. Though there was something she needed to ask and she could not stop herself from saying her next set of words. “Who are you?” Her eyebrows knitted together confusion written all over her face.

 

 

 

The man paused and almost gasped before he leaned down and held her tiny face in his large hands, something about the way he did that, looking at her the way he did seemed like he was lost between being angry and shocked. “My dear how could you forget my name?” He paused and looked her up and down “Did they do this to you? Those Jack-Booted fucks?” His voice was stern as he clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth.

 

 

 

 

His face screwed up and his eyes shifted to something of anger and concern but mainly anger as 262 cleared her throat confused as to what the problem was or his sudden change in attitude. Did he mean those scientists? Men in Hazmat suits? “I uh…No…I just…Hit my head” She stuttered before rubbing the side of her head to make the act even more convincing but in all honesty she didn’t know who he was, he looked and sounded familiar but there was no way she knew him.

 

 

 

Whatever it was the man seemed to relax and exhaling and caressing the side of her temples as if to heal her in some sort of strange way. He looked sincere as if he was genuinely concerned for her even though he was probably a crazy man obsessed with love, marriage and who knows what else. “You see this?” His other hand trailed down to her chest and slowly, almost teasing, down her cleavage and towards her belly button to the stitched pattern.

 

 

 

Of course 262 couldn’t forget that incident, she’d crawled up in the air vents and managed to stumble her way into the men’s ward falling down a vent and confronted by Eddie whom seemed all too eager to keep her, hide her away and was obsessed with…262 suddenly realized that man before her, this giant was Eddie Gluskin. Heck he looked like he had added a few inches on since she last saw him and she swore that was only 24 hours ago, maybe less. However the reality hit her pretty hard as she looked up into the man’s eyes, even they were slightly different but his features somewhat the same. Perhaps it was the horrible scaring; the marks and blisters that made her assume he was someone else. Either way 262 felt a ping of guilt having not registered who this man was before her. She even felt a little silly and unsure. After all he had protected her before those men had tranquilized her, dragging her back to her cell.

 

 

 

Slowly the edge of his lips curved upwards forming a faint smile as he looked down upon her before placing both hands upon her cheeks and leaning down towards her. “It’s ok my dear you remember don’t you? How could you forget me after all we have been through?” The way he spoke was like a true lover, his obsession seemed far worse and the curiosity was only eating away at 262 the longer she looked up at him.

 

 

 

 

“Of course I would never Do such a thing” She sweetly said playing along as she hugged him to avoid any sort of outburst since he seemed far more unstable now than ever before. The Gluskin before this seemed a bit strange, like a rapist convinced in the head that she would stay with him in such a highly secure asylum. Either way Gluskin wrapped his arms around her in a tight fashion and seemed to hum in delight to her strange affection. In all honestly 262 was finding it harder and harder to be happy, to find some form of peace in this nightmarish place though the harsh truth was what ever had been done to her was slowly stripping away her humanity, piece by piece.

 

 

 

Although Gluskin retracted back and began to ramble about a dress and sizes and how it would all fit together, yet 262 wasn’t all that concerned, she put on a fake smile and followed him with her eyes while he moved about gather a tape measurer and taking her size. Everything he did was gentle and caring but even so 262 didn’t feel the same, she felt strange and at times she wanted to sigh but instead pushed it aside and took in a deep breath. This wasn’t the life she wanted, as a child she wanted to be something much more than this, a strong independent woman that didn’t need a man to carry her safely. 

 

 

 

It wasn’t just that either but his obsession, it was strong; in fact it was perhaps too strong to break or sway him without causing a tantrum or even worse, death. Gluskin looked like the type that would kill if you disobeyed him and 262 was starting to feel that, the vibe from him was eerie and yet charming, he was coaxing her to love him, making sweet promises about how good he would love her and their children, the happy life they would live. All but a fantasy he himself was dreaming about as 262 stood still mindlessly listening to him while taking it all in wondering how the hell she would solve this situation. Perhaps if he had not been put in the engine it would have been different, he wasn’t overly insane back then, of course he was still protective and seemed to flow with the similar idea he still does, just not as strong. Either way what Gluskin believed was right was actually wrong as she drew in a deep breath, the man walking back and forth gathering white material from curtains, left over fabric and a few other things he’d found along the way.

 

 

 

Whereas 262 only watched him as he took his seat at a nearby sewing machine, this had to be the female wards, though 262 didn’t know much about the previous female experiments or why she just so happened to be the only woman here minus that one she had seen before, before all of this started. Yet the problem was that 262 was starting to forget her face, it was just a blurry image crumpled on the floor in a heap, even her clothing didn’t stand out anymore or her hair or eyes, just a blurry mess drenched in blood, but why? “Darling?” Gluskin caught her attention once more brining her back to reality as she looked up at him a little shocked.

 

 

 

Eddie Gluskin, The Groom towered over her looking down at her with such a concerned look that even his bloodshot eyes didn’t seem to be overly creepy. “Are you ok my dear you don’t seem all that with it?” He pondered leaning down to plant a typical kiss on her forehead. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet already?” He seemed to chuckle bringing back the fact he was about to marry her, make her his bride for life.

 

 

 

Wasn’t that a bit too farfetched? Too fast moving? 262 felt his arms once more wrap around her tightly, she was starting to understand why, what was so utterly wrong with this man. He was afraid to be alone, afraid to be in the dark like a child and so instead of being patient, he uses his charms to achieve what he wants, someone that will stay by his side, never judge him and love him to the very end. However the most important thing was the marriage, 262 knew that it wasn’t just about marrying someone so he could have a sexual relationship with them, but ensuring them never run away from him. All in the spar of the moment she thought and figured it was safe to hold onto him and press her face against his chest, he purred at the affection almost too well.

 

 

 

Eventually after a few moments of holding onto her and gently caressing her hair, Eddie let her go and kissed her softly on the lips before returning back to the sewing machine, he went about rambling again, about a happy life mentioning Leave it to Beaver, a TV series that dated back to the 50’s, it explained his attitude and way, but it was flawed because it was all but an act and she knew that there was something darker behind the mask he wore. Of course he was trying to put on the whole ‘I grew up in a rich and wealthy family and had a happy life’ story but if that was true why was he here? A spoilt brat perhaps but even then that didn’t make much sense as 262 moved off to the side, Eddie watching her like a hawk watching its prey.

 

 

 

On one of the old dusty cupboards had a small set of patterned fabric and a few needles that looked old but still good enough to use as 262 grabbed the materials, the sewing machine humming in the background as 262 looked up and down eventually finding some thread. After all she had to find a way to pass time as she sat down, Eddie never moving his eyes off of her and although she didn’t look up at him, somehow she knew that he was just watching her. Sitting down at a nearby machine bench 262 looked at the fabric she’d found, it wasn’t much, old tattered looking pieces of fabric probably used in the sweat shop long ago, but it was enough as she pulled out the needle and thread and began to stitch the pieces together.

 

 

 

Eddie was overly intrigued she’d picked up the spare needles he’d managed to salvage. Was she really interesting in stitching or just doing it to appease him? Part of Eddie was slightly speculating her nature but he only smiled, if she was willing to do that for him then what else would she do? A sinister smirk grew from his smile at the thought. “What are you making Darling?” He questioned her looking back down at the white fabric he was so carefully sewing together.

 

 

 

Raising a brow 262 looked up at him, she wondered why he was curious but yet again she was sitting here with a needle and a thread and it probably seemed strange. “I thought I’d try and make something.” She said raising the fabric up looking at him a bit curious, he admired that look on her face, so dumbfound and cute at the same time.

 

 

 

Eddie didn’t stop what he was doing, his hands moving the fabric up as it stitched together, he’d done this before, making so many dresses for his brides, but they always ran away. “Dear if you want I can teach you how to use a blanket stitch. It’ll look nicer.” He chimed in with a gleeful smile that was only reciprocated from 262 as she looked up at him.

 

 

 

Although she wouldn’t address it to him, but she didn’t want this to look nice, she wanted her stitches to be messy as she used a black thread to pull the pieces together, she doubted Eddie would let her use the scissors so she nipped at the fabric with her teeth and tore parts of the fabric up going with the flow of a pattern she had in her head. Surprisingly she was able to see the pattern, like little black dots or insects that moved around pointing her in the right direction to what she had in mind. Eddie on the other hand only watched meekly as he had to focus on the perfection of the dress. It was so strange for her to just sit there, endure him like no other had but he also loved it.

 

 

 

Though something was itching, like an itch in the back of her brain as 262 tried to remain focused on the needle and thread, pushing the needle through one part of the fabric and the next, in and out, up and down. Nothing was working; the itch felt like was it getting worse and 262 began to tap her foot softly. Eddie took this as a gesture to start singing which he did so perfectly, something about finding a girl that would make him happy but 262 couldn’t pay attention, the sound of static was growing in her ears as she felt her lips softly tug at the corners into a slight frown. Her toes began to curl against the dirty ground, her breathing picked up and perspiration began to build up on her forehead. Gluskin must have caught on that something wasn’t right as he stood up and came towards her, kneeling on the ground with his giant hands clasped over hers, forcing her to stop what she was doing and to pay attention to him as she looked at him. Those pale blue eyes pleading, he could see into her soul almost.

 

 

 

Sweetly he spoke like Romeo to Juliet “My dear you do not look so-“ Something in the background clashed loudly enough to make Gluskin pause and look behind them.

 

 

 

There was nothing but darkness really, apart from the faint moonlit coming through the blocked out windows. Yet even so 262 felt off, something in her gut didn’t sit right as she looked over in the direction the loud bang sound had come from. Eddie stood up and withdrew a knife from behind his belt, 262 didn’t even know he was carrying a weapon on him and she suddenly felt sicker at the thought that he could have easily stabbed her or sliced her up. Despite the fact he had a concealed weapon on him, 262 was redrawn to the darkness, the sound of something coming towards them like an eerie breeze. Looking up at Eddie and then back to the darkness it was clear he couldn’t hear it since he seemed to turn back and smile, but 262 still could, something was coming as she returned her gaze to the darkness. Something was watching them and she could feel it, its gaze upon her as she stood up and dropped the fabric and needle.

 

 

 

Of course Gluskin, being the typical knight in shining armour so to speak, placed both hands on her shoulder and began to speak to her, 262 could only see his lips moving, but the words no more than a faint whisper, even when he shook her and his face turned to something menacing as he screwed up his nose and leaned down at her, glaring into her, furious and enraged but even so she couldn’t hear him, couldn’t feel the vibrations in the air as she looked into those ice blue eyes of his with fear. Never a smart move as Gluskin slapped 262 sending her falling to the ground, even then she felt so numb to everything as she looked up from the ground over towards the darkness once more before her vision became clouded. Surrounded by darkness she felt utterly cold, freezing to be exact and she could no longer hear or see Gluskin anymore, but there was someone else there, someone watching and reaching out to her in the darkness, an unseen hand clouded by smoke.


	5. Walrider

_“Maybe I was wrong to blame Murkoff, maybe I was the problem all along but…I can’t even begin to tell what’s right or wrong anymore. Black is white and down is up and within all of this madness this voice calls to me. It’s part of me, stuck within me and I can’t undo this, I can’t escape this but I do know that somehow I must find a way out of this place. No one could live like this…could they?”_

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Finally” An eerie voice called out sounding almost disemboweled

 

Squinting as best as she could 262 tried to follow the sound of the voice, to whom it belonged to within the darkness. For sure its voice sounded inhuman as 262 paused looking at the thin air before her. There was someone here, someone she couldn’t see extending a hand towards her, but she couldn’t take it. Something was wrong so utterly wrong that her very skin crawled and she could hear this strange buzzing in her head like as if her mind was an old broken tv playing a static channel.

 

Panicked and confused the young woman looked around madly “Who’s there?” She demanded as she stumbled backwards, the sound of something squishing beneath her causing her to finally look down and take note to what lay beneath her. Blood, nothing but a ground full of blood and bones and entrails bobbing up and down. Limbs and even muscle could be seen but no faces, nothing but gore and horror as 262 gasped.

 

Everything told her to run, her body and mind screaming at her but for some reason it was like someone had flipped a switch somewhere, trapping her within this very nightmare as the voice once more called to her. “Stop” It was soft, almost soothing but it wasn’t human and what frightened 262 even more so now than before was the fact it sounded like it was right beside her.

 

Gulping down she slowly turned her head, her eyes wide with fright as she tried to focus on being brave, but such a thing was long gone by now. In a single moment everything snapped, her bounds freed and all she could think and do was run, run like the wind like a frightened animal before certain death. Within a heartbeat she lunged off into a sprint through the darkness, knowing not where she might end up just that it would get her somewhere, anywhere. However, her muscles began to burn within seconds and 262 fell to the messy ground trying to allow her brain to take this in, to think rather than just rationalize and run.  It’s like life its self didn’t exist anymore and time and space stood still but that wasn’t right. That wasn’t real and this wasn’t real as 262 couldn’t help the swelling in the back of her throat nor the tears that came crashing down like a waterfall. She was crazy, she must have been as she leaned back and screamed into the cold air around her. This was all madness, some horrible thing that Murkoff must have done to her and she was afraid to face it. Even more so afraid to go back to whatever was reality.

 

Eventually she cracked and tried to ease her sobbing “What are you, what do you want from me?” 262 once more demanded asking the most obvious of all questions while fighting off her own inner battle of confusion and depression.

 

Then from out of the darkness a hand reached out and was softly placed onto her back in a strange comforting manner, like a Mother would as 262 slowly turned expecting to see a monster, a horrible black mass or even a man with a chainsaw about to kill her in the most horrible of all ways. However, she was surprised to see someone that didn’t resemble a monster at all, it was herself and it was perhaps the scariest thing to see, looking at your own self, feeling that very touch as 262 stumbled back and got to her feet as fast as she could as she looked back at her mirror image up and down. A reflection that’s what this had to be if not some weird split personality shit as she cursed beneath her breath suddenly feeling her heart race and her hands tremble.

 

“Questions, I’ve listened to them, over and over again” Her mirror image spoke, its voice sounded like a mixture of various voces formed together, but only now did 262 notice the sudden difference between her reflection. Black eyes, pure black inky eyes. Everything else was the same, same skin colour, hair style, they were even wearing the horrible tatted uniform of hers. This made no sense as 262 shook her head in disbelief.

 

Shaking her head 262 suddenly felt like she didn’t want to believe in this anymore “This is but a dream, a horrible twisted dream” She stated with a huff to herself clutching her head between her hands trying to force this out of her head. Yes a dream, just a dream, a nightmare that’s all this was, she repeated to herself over and over again.

 

However no matter how hard she tried that voice came through again “You are wrong” Her mirrior image replied, this time it sounded stoic, disembowelled again. “We are you and you are we. We have answers to your questions if only you listen.” Then its voice sounded almost soothing again but why?

 

Peering up from her position, 262 felt more hot tears trail down her cheeks trying to grasp what was just said. “Why? Why should I listen to you?!” 262 blurted out in anger trying to dry her tears but it was useless.

 

“We have simple need, one desire. Live, survive, reproduce.” Strangely enough its voice sounded more and more familiar, like her own, soothing and comforting as it moved towards her…floating to be correct.

 

With a deep breath 262 looked down at her hands and then at her own very relfection in the murky crimson blood stained water before noting her Mirror image didn’t have feet. In fact, it formed into black inky smoke where the feet should have protruded from the jumpsuit, and yet they had her face and hands and everything else minus the eyes. It was a lot to take in as she took in a deep breath not wanting to hear this, but she didn’t have to as her reflection reached out planting their thumb on her forehead. A raw sense of emotion enveloped her, paralysed her and she was scared looking up, her body limp and the only thing she could truly feel was sadness, the wanting to belong to something, someone.

 

“To listen you must be still, you must not move or fight or the pain will hurt more.” Her Mirror image bluntly said but this time the voice sounded like it was coming from her throat, she couldn’t move, couldn’t see what was in front of her and when she did move the sensation of being alone, afraid, lost and beaten, even her own depression became far worse then what it already was. Clearly she didn’t have a choice in the matter as she gave it, allowed the darkness to take her and for a faint moment she felt like as if she had just been given a dosage of a nice kind drug that removed the pain.

 

During this state the voice still came to her “You ask what we are? I will tell you. We are a swarm, nanites is what they call us, but the old man says Walrider, speaks of a lore from olden days. We do not know what that means, Walrider, but there is more than one, we are many and like Swarms we can reform with a Host, like your human creature’s bees and ants and parasites. You are our Host but we are not like the other, we are different. You are the reason for that, we connect and we want that and need that. You ask where are we, we are here, in your heart, in your soul. We are powerful unlike the other, it cannot fuse with its Host, only connect through the human’s minds and dreams.” It paused and seemed to search for words. “Like phantom. Yet we are one, living and breathing in the body, we are in your veins, your brain, you give us life and we give you immortality” It spoke so clearly and easily, no sense of harm or threat, no fear or pain but rather emotionless. Yet there is always a catch.

 

Clearing her voice in this groggy like state 262 managed to find enough energy to speak. “That makes no sense. If you are living inside of me can’t you…get out?” 262 questioned.

 

For a brief moment there was silence again. “No we cannot...Your DNA is why, females of your kind have always been easy to connect with. Removal will kill you but not us, we live inside you now and we will protect you if you are willing to learn. The Other is coming for us, we must not be caught weak. We must be strong and you must reproduce.” 262 struggled again at the last of their words only for the pain to flair through her body. “We need to, we are a part of you now, you command us and we ask in return a gift, a child born of both. We can achieve this unlike the Males and then no one can stop us.” The voice seemed to fade and the hold upon 262 was gone as she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 

Shaking her head, she disagreed with this, no way in hell was she going to have children, she wasn’t willing to even believe all of this but something in her brain had already etched it all in as she looked to her trembling hands. Of course she had many questions but before she could try and ask anything a sudden wave pushed her back and she fell against the ground no longer herself, a memory flashed in her head but it wasn’t her own.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Mr. Blaire” A witty looking man said with a wide grin on his face while wearing a blue neat suit and he seemed to have this smart appearance but there was something strange about the look on his face, as if money and power had gotten the better of him.

 

“Ah my friend Rick take a seat.” Jeremy came into view just as he spoke sitting at a desk with a glass of scotch resting on the wooden fancy looking desk. All the while he smiled gesturing for his Friend Rick to take a seat. The other man did so without hesitation and only returned the smile back.

 

“I think we have a break through. I did some research into the project you asked of me. After looking through it all you were right. Female subjects that underwent the hypnosis where more receptive. Even the Government played a hand in this with Ms. Cho and another woman. Although they did have one problem…” Rick paused although his grin never seemed to really fade.

 

Jeremy only leaned forward his pleasant smile fading as he became serious. “What problem exactly? I hope you didn’t destroy anything, after all you are the head of Development here Mr. Trager” His tone was bitter, almost irritated and his demeanour changed.

 

Trager took a moment looking Jeremy up and down before finally speaking “Well you see one of their prime patients became a little…how should we say this…dissociative, isolating herself and refused to be around others. When she was put under hypnosis they could get her to do anything but while she wasn’t in a lucid dream state she began to change almost into a different person.” Trager stated with a faint frown as if he expected the worst.

 

“Hmm I see. Trager I have an idea I want to put forward but I’d like your advice.” Jeremy said taking a swig of his drink while Rick only nodded in response. “I want to bring in one single female subject and test her. We have come a long way since then, using the hormone therapy has progressed our results. The problem that happened in the past won’t happen again and even if it does we have the engine here to deal with it.” Jeremy stated with a smirk as his ideas began to form.

 

Although it was clear Rick had something more to say as he sighed. “Here’s something else I should mention…. All female subjects exposed to the experiment or those that had been through it became pregnant. There was never a child in the womb, they did full scans and all. The result where miscarriages and they often turned fatal. That’s why they stopped experimenting on women.” Rick said clearly trying to state the reason for not wanting to go through with this.

 

Clearly Jeremy disagreed as he slammed his fist into the desk before he sighed. “We will find a way. I’m bringing in a girl in the next month or so. This will go through Rick and I won’t you there for it. It could be ground breaking, female patients reciprocated this thing, this Walrider and the last thing I want is Billy achieving that.” Sternly Jeremy said like a child tossing a temper tantrum.

 

However, Rick raised a brow at the last of his words “What’s wrong with Billy?” His voice was faint but the curiosity was right there.

 

Screwing up his face Jeremy looked down upon Trager as if disappointed “Billy? Well apart from the fact he’s insane and continues to have these lucid dreams about blood and weird ass shit that he shouldn’t know about, telling us he’s speaking to someone we can’t see, I don’t fucking know!” Jeremy was enraged by the question as he shook his head furiously and gritted his teeth.

 

Immediately Rick reclined into the chair and gulped down lowering his gaze. “Sorry it’s just…I don’t think this will go so well…A Female subject and given the last-“

 

Before he could finish Jeremy interrupted. “If you FUCKING question me again I swear I’ll put you in that engine myself!” Jeremy hissed out as he snarled clearly holding to his words as he pointed at Rick.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Once more things began to fade from there into darkness only to once more reveal a blurry image of Jeremy again, this time he was seated in a lounge chair looking like he was in some sort of a fancy office as he looked down at his black coated shoes that glinted under the light. “So she’ll be in soon then huh?” A man spoke, but this one was out of view, the only thing familiar about it was a deep grunting voice, but a face or a name 262 could not recall as the vision played on.

 

Jeremy did not shift his gaze he only hummed softly in agreement. “That’s right. Everything has been cleared up with the board and nobody is asking questions.” Jeremy almost seemed to sigh as if he’d answered this question a million times before.

 

“You intend to do what with her exactly? Besides the experiments or as you call it treatment. You’ve been warned about previous cases, the ones you toss into those machines come out crazier, how do you expect to pull this off? Heck even if you think you can sterilize this one, she’ll still have a phantom pregnancy and die you know that right?” The voice seemed to beg to deferrer, sourcing for something.

 

“And?” Jeremy raised a brow looking off in the direction of the unnamed and mysterious person. “You see I’ve done my own research and what I know is that She does not need to be put into the engine like all the rest. Billy has achieved a lot, if we can get her to have a similar stable balance like Billy we can do this. Plus, this one…She’s special, they say she has full control of the hypnosis test we gave her, can see clearly and maintain a moderate REM and Breathing cycle. As for the pregnancy thing…Well let’s just say if it happens it happens but we hope if she can establish a connection with the Walrider then maybe we might get answers we have been searching for.” Jeremy spoke in a sickly tone that didn’t sound right. Sadistic and off beat with something truly sinister behind those words of his.

 

“Hmm so you don’t intent to put her in the sphere? Then why all this sudden construction?” The mysterious man seemed to ponder but the only answer he got was a twisted smile from Jeremy and those cool calming blue eyes of his shimmering under the light.

\---------

Things faded again but this time to something familiar, a control room, lights flashing and beeping away while a scientist whom seemed to be the main head of the project stood alongside Jeremy Blaire. Both of which were looking down at a particular sphere. It was sickening to see it but there she was, 262 in a sphere. She was screaming madly and no one was helping her, she was lost and traumatized not to mention confused as tears streamed down her cheeks and tubs to silence her cries. She couldn’t recall this happening but this was proof enough. Yet 262 noticed very shortly that something wasn’t right, right with herself that was stuck in that damn sphere.

 

“Status?” Jeremy said as he turned to the scientist that stood by his side.

The scientist looked to the nearest monitor. “Remarkable, she’s made a direct connection sir we should pull her out though just in case.” The scientist stated as he turned back to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy only frowned and shook his head “No let’s see what happens. Make sure the men are prepared to shoot if anything goes wrong though and keep your eyes on the monitor” Jeremy said so easily without any form of care or sympathy in his words.

 

Of course 262 knew she was nothing but a pet project, shoved inside a machine to see what happens but in all honesty seeing it and hearing it was a different story and it was almost enough to make her want to be sick if only she could.

 

Though the scientist seemed to pip up with some form of concern in his voice “But sir what if she finds out too much, what if she ends up like Billy?” The Scientist protested but didn’t show any form of sympathy in his face either.

 

With a faint grumble Jeremy glared at the scientist “ I can assure you she will not end up like Billy. That boy has been tossed into the spheres too many times and found out too much, this one’s different she’s never been in the sphere before and we didn’t even give her any hormones either” Jeremy stated watching onwards with excitement.

 

However, another scientist that had been seated at another monitor stood up. “Sir something…. it’s not…. What the –“It was the faint dash of electricity that cast over the monitors and keyboards causing everyone in the room to pause in shock as all their monitors died on the spot.

 

Before anyone had the chance to grasp or analyse what was going on, everyone’s attention turned to the sphere that was now surrounded by a strange and yet familiar inky smoke. Someone on the radio, one of the hazmat men in suits down below was screaming out, asking for what their orders where to do while everyone looked to Jeremy. Only issue was Jeremy was caught by the beauty, the look in his eyes said it all he was stunned, overwhelmed but also trapped in his own madness and desires of achieving something far greater.

 

There was even the faint flicker of electricity around the black mass, the sound of glass breaking could be heard as the contents of the sphere broke lose. The Morphogenic room went into a frantic state as the scientists and soldiers down below did everything they could, usually that included running around screaming or open firing.

 

“Sir we need to leave!” The main scientist said brining Jeremy back to reality as the man in the suit took leave immediately ordering a complete lock down but the biggest issue was their power went out. In the dark with nothing but the backup lights flickering everyone was screaming or running. Jeremy on the other hand turned back to the sphere to look at his perfect creation. The black mass of smoke was moving now, the broken sphere now empty.

 

“Everyone to your stations! I want her alive no matter the cost!” Jeremy yelled out watching as his Walrider had come to life, achieving everything that all the others could not and it was almost right away. How fantastic this all was to him as things began to fade to black once more until there was nothing more darkness again.

 

\----------

Still in this strange dream like state 262 looked to the inky mass that now stood before her, the walrider that’s what this all was? It’s what she was? It was so much to take in and she still had so many questions as she felt her body shake, even in this strange dream like state of darkness.

 

Yet only one last question remained that she had to ask right then and there “Firstly before you say anything I need to know why me? Why am I different from all the other women? How come I was able to connect with you right away?” 262 said almost frantically running a hand through her hair.

 

The inky mass before her seemed stoic taking in her words before it thought out how to address this, it no longer looked like her, just this strange black smoke that now hovered before her with this faint humanoid appearance. “We waited, waited for the right one. The one named Hope had desires, desires that called upon the other. We only wished to become something, to co-exist with our host. None came, none were perfect. Hope grew in strength as our desires began to fade, diminish. Then you came, we felt you, heard your muffled cries and came to see. A match, a perfect match is what we found. We are alike in many ways, you want to belong to something, someone. We want the same but we wish not to reform, not like the other. Our desires are simple, we want to survive, want to produce and spread, but not reform, not reform, not reform” The Walrider spoke but it was almost a little too strange to comprehend.

 

“Reform? You mean…That’s what happened to those women? The Other Walrider tried to birth its self into a physical form using women? That’s…That’s why they stopped brining women in because of that, because…Oh god I’m going to be sick!” 262 felt she could somewhat understand what was going on but the way she felt her stomach churn only broke that connection.

 

“Time will tell all…Avoid the Other, avoid its new host.” The inky mass began to fade away as 262 realized she was waking up.

 

“Wait new host? WHAT NEW HOST?!” She screamed but it was too late the dream was fading.

 

\-------------------

 

Gasping for air the young woman sat up, sweat dripping down her forehead and her stomach feeling like it was about to come up and give her an awful greeting. Sighing she looked to her side in a drowsy and groggy state as she looked at the hand that was clutched around her waist.  She couldn’t recall coming here as she sighed only to notice the odd sensation on her face. Something wet, tears that did not belong to her. Turning around slowly 262 looked down to a tired Eddie, his cheeks where tainted by tears, even in his sleep he was crying as 262 sighed feeling sorry for him now being able to understand what he must have gone through with the engine. Yet the biggest question was, why wasn’t it trying to fuse with others like the Variants in this place? It didn’t make sense but it didn’t have to right away as 262 sighed and leaned down planting a kiss on Gluskins face.

 

The large man only stirred from his sleep at the odd sensation as he opened up his bloodshot eyes and cleared his throat trying to smile but he was clearly weak and exhausted. “Oh Sweet heart your awake” Even his own voice seemed strained and croaky.

 

Clearing her throat and shifting a little closer to the mad man she tried to put on her best smile “Yes I’m…I’m sorry.” Softly she spoke hoping it would ease the man’s mind, even awake he looked so sad with those pleading eyes of his. “Let me get you some water” 262 stated as she moved to get up.

 

However, Gluskin snatched a hand out tightly holding onto wrist as he gave his best tired yet angry look. “No you will stay, stay right here and not leave me ever again!” As weak as he seemed he was still strong as 262 state back down.

 

Gently she placed a hand on his forehead and brushed aside a faint thread of black hair, Eddie seemed to almost purr and fall asleep again but he was clearly forcing himself not to. “I won’t leave you…not again.” She said before laying down by his side again but even she knew she had to find a way out, somehow, somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so theres something important I wanted to mention here at the end. According to Red Barrels and some documents found in Outlast there is meant to be other 'walriders' although not very powerful and they either had been killed by Murkoff or heavily guarded. So I kind of twisted my own version of that and created something along my own mad lines of a Walrider. This one isn't like the one Miles or Waylon encounter, its more separate but has a similar goal, to reproduce. Also all that can be seen of it currently is a black inky smoke. It does have a more physical form but I'll get to that later, lets just say there is a reason for that.


	6. Deal with the Devil

_“You know when I look back on it…Everything, I can understand, the reason these strange things, the Walrider, the Mara, decided to pick me. I understand what it was saying now…I understand why Jeremy Blaire wanted me, a woman in this facility to endure the experiments. It was both a trial test and to see if I could connect with the Walrider. He achieved one thing but the other…I’m thankful that it never happened.”_

* * *

 

 

Eddie Gluskin, the notorious serial killer and now the infamous Groom, never once did he allow 262 out of his sight, even if it was to help aid him. In fact, since waking up, over the past several hours 262 noted how stubborn and suspicious he was of her every movement. It became bluntly obvious to her that this man was afraid to lose someone, afraid to be alone and left in the darkness and yet he refused to leave this place. Probably due to the tumours eating in his brain, crippling his senses even more and forcing him to be nothing more than a man with a primal instinct. Produce a legacy, wasn’t that something the Walrider wanted as well?

 

 

 

Sitting on the edge of a soft mattress that was supposed to be some kind of bed, 262 looked at her bare feet on the ground while Eddie hummed away in the distance along with the over powering sound of a sewing machine. Looking up in his direction she noticed how happy he looked while sewing together a dress for her, she didn’t like dresses but 262 really didn’t have a say in the matter. Gluskin had locked her up in this small room, it was just big enough to house a sewing machine, that of which Eddie had pulled from one of the other rooms, a large set of lockers that had also been dragged into here as some sort of makeshift wardrobe, not to mention the beds which were two single cots pushed together.  

 

 

 

That was it, that was all 262 had to enjoy to look at as she decided she was too tired to do anything anymore, the man himself was insane beyond reasoning. “I think I’m going to take a nap.” 262 stated as she laid back on the mattress looking up at the horrible dark ceiling.

 

 

 

Eddie had turned his attention to her and only chuckled softly in the background with a wicked smile plastering his face. “Ok my dear, I’ll wake you when the dress is ready. Then we can go to the ceremony” Eddie spoke so humble and happy like. 262 didn’t like the idea she was about to get married it wasn’t her thing and too fast but she had to remember that this man was also the reason that the area was so…vacant like.

 

 

 

Rolling onto her side she looked away from the ceiling and away from Eddie hearing the machine continue on, a wedding dress for what should have be the happiest moment for anyone and yet here it represented the complete opposite. Closing her eyes and trying to push the thoughts out of her head, 262 dared to do something that wasn’t exactly sleep. She’d lied to Eddie because she didn’t want to mention anything about the Walrider, heck he didn’t even know what was really going on in the rest of the Asylum, so 262 had to keep this to herself as she tried to bring herself into a lucid sleep, something she found too easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once more in her subconscious state and surrounded by the darkness she called out to the only aid that might help her in this horrid situation. “Walrider are you there?” Gently she called out unsure of how she should really act.  Though she willingly allowed the cold sensation to overlap her, the numbing feeling of her body letting go. Although her brain was active she could tell her body was sleeping.

 

 

 

In the darkness the coldness spiked and a horrible strange sound came forth, something eerie that 262 had started to question if it was the Walrider. No doubt the inky figure appeared before her once more, this time clearer. It looked almost identical to the thing she had seen in the chamber room with the sphere, with Billy Hope. What scared 262 the most was the fact she was looking into something that was now a part of her, a part of her brain and soul. What madness this must have been as she sighed looking into the eyeless creature that floated before her. It was larger than her, had a muscular build and almost humanoid features thought it shifted between a figure to smoke as if it was unable to maintain a stable form.

 

 

 

“Not many can achieve this state without the aid of the machine.” The walrider stated bluntly, its voice seeming to be disembowelled like once more.

 

 

 

Sighing 262 had to lay all her cards on the table right now as she folded her arms and took in a deep breath “You mean with Hope? So the lucid dreaming is how I connect with you?” 262 said raising a brow wondering how this all worked.

 

 

 

“Full of questions once again. Somethings I cannot answer, but yes a lucid state in a dream but not in a dream.” The walrider stated seeming to shift its head to the side slightly

 

 

 

Looking the Walrider up and down 262 nodded “Yeah I’m starting to get the hang of how you talk. Almost like a riddle.” 262 laughed softly to herself shaking her head.

 

 

 

Strangely enough the Walrider mimicked her laugh, although it didn’t have any features to show for expressions, 262 knew it was just a mimicry of her own voice. Perhaps in some strange way the Walrider was trying to understand her. “What questions do you have this time?” It asked shifting closer to her. One would have almost said that it was curious which made 262 wonder if by chance this thing was being affected by her emotions.

 

 

 

“I wouldn’t say I have questions to ask but…You showed me those flash backs for a reason and I think I understand them. Or at least your cryptic message.” 262 exclaimed looking at the walrider up and down once more before going on. “You showed me how I was before….everything, that I was special. Yet I can’t seem to come to terms with my illness. So after thinking over it all I’ve come to wonder if Jeremy bought me with some kind of twisted intent to experiment on a woman.” 262 continued to go on and started to pass back and forth feeling like she was talking to herself.

 

 

 

“1 in 3 women.” The Walrider stated. “I know what you think…What you feel…Watching and learning we are always…” There it was a wavering moment in the Walrider that caused 262 to look up at it, it looked almost humble strangely enough as she took in a deep breath.

 

 

 

Continuing on she looked back down to the ground refusing to look at it while she spoke “Well look anyway this is what I think what you were trying to tell me. You knew that there was nothing wrong with me and I connected with you just like that because I was desperate for help, within a few seconds of being in that machine. Which tells me that I was able to do something dream like that made me…unique…Different…” 262 paused feeling like part of her brain was slipping. She could not recall anything apart from waking up in that medical bay room and it hurt her brain.

 

 

 

“Time heals wounds, humans think and say that. Memory is not a need. What is it you want?” Even the Walrider could tell how messed up she was becoming.

 

 

 

Pausing in her thoughts and movement 262 sighed feeling hopeless. “What I want? What I feel like I need to know is everything!” she said falling to the dark inky ground beneath her as she ran a hand through her messy hair and laid down.

 

 

 

“Forget what you think you need to know. Focus on our abilities first.” The walrider said coming up to her side and in a strange way it seemed comforting. “To answer your question yes we are one, you affect us, we cannot help that. Never before have we fused with a host, not like this.”

 

 

 

Grumbling and looking away from the inky figure she rolled her eyes “Then why me?” 262 wanted to go on but she stopped and the Walrider knew that she had already unlocked the answer to the question. “Because I’m not insane, I’m healthy and I can go into a lucid dream state.” A wave shook over her body as she exhaled before looking up at the dark mass that formed the Walrider. “That’s why you picked me, I was a healthy fit woman that could go into a lucid dream state without the use of machines and engines that’s…that’s how I got here right now…But…You couldn’t connect with the Variants because they were too insane too unfocused and messed…too damaged” 262 shook her head trying to come to terms with this information she had stumbled upon, or was she just creating a mere fantasy for herself? “What about Hope? He was insane though how does that work?” 262 questioned looking down at her hands.

 

 

 

“Hope insane? No unlike the others and more like you...” The Walrider said and seemed to fade into thin air appearing on the other side of her placing one of its nightmarish hands on her shoulder. “See now? Gifted you are indeed, a perfect host, correct genes to produce.” The walrider stated before vanishing again and moving away from her.

 

 

 

Taking a moment, she questioned what this was, was this real, was any of this real anymore or was she long dead by now and living in a nightmare? “Ok ok so…Why is he still in the sphere?” 262 questioned seeing as from her flash back she had broken the sphere she’d been in and Hope? Well the man in the sphere she had not seen him break free.

 

 

 

“We said before we connect with females more than males. The connection the Other has is not stable, forced upon their host with only one desire to kill.” The Walrider cocked its head to the side once more folding its arms over its chest. Was it learning human body language?

 

 

 

“So if the Other Walrider desires to only kill then you desire to only…Produce. Why the difference?” 262 said as she stood up on what felt like shaky knees.

 

 

 

“Like humans we are different, we are a swarm and our natures are not always the same. When we split to form another swarm our intentions change. We split in need and desire to produce, the Other split with the desire to become a physical form and contain the insane as you call them, to keep them and kill them. We think this became affixation of the Other due to how insane the humans are.” Apart of 262 felt that the Walrider its self didn’t understand the intent of the other walrider that it was speaking of, the one that had made a lateral connection with Hope. And yet in the madness of its own words 262 understood in some way, like a feeling more then a mental understanding.

 

 

 

Narrowing her gaze 262 nodded her head “If you wish to coexist within me what does that mean? Apart from producing, I mean….” 262 sighed she just kept getting question after question and felt like she as running around the bush so to speak and even so she knew there was something Her Walrider was not telling her.

 

 

 

“Hmm confusion? Coexist yes, comfort yes. Fuse together we are one, able to protect you we can for your sake and our own. Produce we do not know ourselves if the genes will be passed on to a child, we do not know or understand but have studied humans and know that we can only try and find out.” The Walrider stated once more, it almost sounded human this time which was more so creepy then its disembowelled voice.

 

 

 

262 had to agree with this thing, after all it was a part of her. “Ok so from the top, Murkoff brought me in because they found interest in me some how to do with being in a lucid state of mind right, then they drug me and toss me in the machine. You, well you find me and fuse with me because we have a connection and because I’m a healthy woman that’s not mentally insane. Then we break out and um…Um…Produce?” 262 said shrugging as she rushed the words out of her mouth only to sigh having confused herself even more so, it was like there was something more, something that would bring the puzzle together. “Yeah I’m still not able to fully come to terms with all of this.” 262 stated as the Walrider approached coming closer to her.

 

 

 

“We need to escape.” The Walrider stated. “This one, Gluskin, is not safe for us to be near. Perhaps later yes, but not now. We need to run…Find documents that help aid our knowledge?” The Walrider questioned and it seemed so uncharacteristic like, why would it want to help her when it said that knowledge wasn’t of a matter to her?

 

 

 

262 rubbed the side of her temples trying to come to understand what this all meant. “And just how do we exactly escape? Gluskin has this whole damn room locked and the only key seems to be the one in his back pocket. Not to mention he wants to marry me like what? How do we get out of this?” frantically 262 said shaking her head and looking down at her hands.

 

 

 

“Ease, we will find a way, wait for him to unlock the door or try to move through it.” The walrider said and once more seemed to return back to its stoic like state.

 

 

 

Wait…. move through it? 262 couldn’t help but look in shock as the words ran through her head “We can actually do that? Move through objects? How? WHY!?” Conflicted and confused 262 didn’t understand and the silence from the walrider did not help.

 

 

 

It even seemed to tilt its head to the side as if it was trying to comprehend her mind. “Our world and yours co-exist within each other reach…. Humans call it a dimension. Fused together we can move between both dimensions. Though you must feel, must accept and stop asking questions” The Walrider seemed to almost firmly state and 262 got the vibe that it was telling her to shut up and listen.

 

 

 

Sighing and putting her head in her hands she took a moment. “Ok…Think, be calm and um...move?” She said aloud to herself before looking up at the walrider.

 

 

 

“Think” It pointed to its head. “You think and feel, our bodies are one now, what you think and feel we respond. We move.” That didn’t sound easy to understand but part of 262 could in some way grasp what it was meaning. Once more it was a feeling and she was starting to think that somehow it was the connection between them like as if somehow talking more to the Walrider and accepting its advice was strengthening their connection.

 

 

 

After a moment of thought she nodded her head again and cleared her mind “Like I’m the brain and you are the nerves and muscle? Right so if I do get out of this room and lets just assume we do somehow get out alive. What’s stopping Eddie from chasing us down?” 262 shrugged feeling like she was in the middle of some sort of top secret mission. One of which involved herself and an invisible black entity. Yeah she was certainly starting to think she was more insane then before.

 

 

 

“Gluskin is suitable for breeding with. A child born from someone been in the engine and a Walrider would heighten our chances of our genes being passed on. However, Gluskin is not stable mentally, he needs…time to breath” 262 rolled her eyes as the Walrider went on with its obsession on producing but 262 had to admit it might have had a point. She admired the older Eddie, before this riot hit, before the engine. At least he seemed a little more…stable and right now he was far more concerned on keeping her locked up like a slave.

 

 

 

With a deep breath in 262 knew what she had to do, it was now or never as she looked to the ground nodding to herself first before she looked up at the Walrider. “Then what the hell are we waiting for?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The first thing she noticed was something warm pressed against her cheek.   With a faint moan she rolled over onto her back as she weakly opened her eyes to gaze into Eddie’s cold blue merciless ones. He seemed so charming with that smile of his, so gentle natured and yet so cruel and twisted. It was fear that made him like this, maybe he had a bad experience with love as 262 held his hand that had been pressed against her cheek. Something about it felt sticky, strange. It took her a moment to realize it was blood and she almost gasped.

 

 

 

Eddie though seemed to cover it up with a soft chuckle. “Oh don’t you worry my dear, I had to make sure those whores wouldn’t touch you on our special night” Eddie hummed with delight, his smile strength across from ear to ear almost. Though it indicated she’d been asleep for some time, long enough for him to ‘prepare’.

 

 

 

Relaxing, even though it was utterly strange and deranged, 262 could only nod and agree.  Drawing in a deep breath she remembered what it was she had to do, but being so close to Eddie was not exactly ideal for an escape from the mad man. Although Eddie was protective and safe, the fact he offered her shelter, food and love in this dark and cold horrible nightmare was perhaps one of his many manipulative ways. Eddie must have noticed the change in her face as he seemed concerned before kissing her on the forehead and holding her in place against his chest. His arms wrapped around her like snakes and pretty much acted almost like being bound and tied up, how the hell can she escape like this? Then a thought came to her mind.

 

 

 

Clearing her throat she nudged on Eddies bow-tie to get his attention. “Eddie I need to pee” 262 said in the best whimpering and pleading voice she could. To this Eddie looked down at her and only faintly chuckled as if she was adorable.

 

 

 

It seemed he was about to let her go, allow her to relieve herself but she was utterly wrong and his smile deceiving her. “It can wait my dear. Our love is more important.” Gluskin chimed taking in a deep breath as his chest puffed out against her and she could feel his heart beat. It was fast, rapid paced like a boy lost in love. That of which Eddie truly was right now.

 

 

 

This was all so very concerning and no matter what she could think of, nothing came to mind to aid 262 in any way of escape. One thing was for sure though, since she had been communicating with the walrider that was now fused within her, she could feel its own nature and desires. Maybe something like how someone would feel with split personality, but that didn’t seem to add up as 262 closed her eyes tightly forcing the thoughts away. _‘Think, come on, move damn it! Move!’_ 262 inwardly cursed at her vulnerable state and lack of strength as she looked over towards the door way.

 

 

 

What did the walrider say? She could move couldn’t she? Would it help her? It was a gamble and a half as she focused on the area just outside the locked door while taking in deep breaths. It didn’t feel natural at first, like all of her cells at once where dissipating into thin air, that every organ and bone structure felt like it had turned into nothing but tiny atoms scattered. A Dark smoke covered over her body, she could feel the cold that surrounded her, the burning sensation of her nerves going crazy up and down her body as she shut her eyes tightly and just focused on thinking of being outside of the room.

 

 

 

In some strangely weird way time felt so different, slower but never stopping as she found her body moving, moving out of the man’s arms like as if she was an invisible object, but she herself did not command her body to move…no this had to be the Walrider. Even though her body was covered in darkness, the smoke surrounding her, her body moved fast towards the door until her body stood outside the doorway. It was like being hit by a wave of cold water as 262 felt like she had just come back to life, her eyes shot wide open before taking in a deep breath as if she had almost run out of air, her body ached and burned unable to comprehend what had just taken place. Though she knew she had to run when she heard a loud rage filled yell from behind the closed door.

 

 

 

Did she really just move like a damn ghost out from his arms? It didn’t make sense and it didn’t have to as she began to run down the long corridor passing various lockers along the way and vaulting over a table. She could hear Gluskin somewhere in the background yelling vulgar insults at her, probably confused but fuelled by rage. Certainly 262 had no interest in being caught by him like this. Not while he was crazy and probably would kill her without thinking. A blind rage of heartache as she remarked but never stopped, despite how her body felt like it was torn into pieces she knew she had to find the room with all the documents. Maybe it was curiosity that would kill her in the end, but 262 needed to know more, more about herself, who she truly was and why the hell she had been put in the engine and wasn’t dead or worse suffer from a psycho pregnancy.

 

 

 

Eventually after running along the numerous blood hallways, a gymnasium littered with people strung up to the ceiling and coming out into an open courtyard area, 262 finally stopped. Hunched over she felt her stomach grumble and protest as if she would be sick, it took her a moments time to catch her breath as she listened carefully to the sounds around her. Nothing but an eerie silence which was good for her as she stood up straight and drew in a long breath. “Alright any clue to where we go?” 262 mindlessly said outload.

 

 

 

Maybe the Walrider could hear her in that way or perhaps be able to feel her emotions, it wasn’t clear how it worked but either way 262 felt like she needed to head towards a set of stairs towards the fence line. It was like her instincts telling her to go there and that’s what she did following blindly as she moved through the fogy area reaching the stone steps and finding that there was a gate way that was slightly opened. This led to another area, a basketball court where she could hear a variant playing. At least the fog seemed to cover her up as she moved silently through the area and moved towards a steel door. Took a bit of effort to open it, but once the door budged open 262 found herself walking through a maze of long lined fences.

 

 

 

“This isn’t right” She grumbled. “We are walking around in a damn maze! What good is th-“ 262 stopped suddenly in the middle of her rant and halted all actions as she looked around. “Someone’s there” She whispered to herself. On the outside maybe she looked just as crazy as they made her out to be as she took a step back trying to see through the fog. Behind her she could hear the fence line rattle like as if someone just hit against it. Slowly she began to move forward doing a 360 move to make sure no one was coming up front or behind her.

 

 

 

What she was mainly worried about was running into Eddie again if he was still in his state of mind, hell bent on punishing her which probably would result in her death. In fact, she was pretty sure he called her a whore somewhere along the lines now that she thinks about it. However she spotted something moving up a head and stopped, her eyes wide open when she saw the figure of a very large man coming her way. She didn’t care who I was as she turned tail and began to back track however she was stopped again, there was another similar looking figure coming up from behind. Trapped like a rat she looked for any hole or way out, a lose end in the fencing but to no avail she was trapped hearing both these strangers approach, though they were silent, even when she realized who they were, she still couldn’t hear their footsteps.

 

 

 

“Look Brother” Exclaimed one of the twins, this one had the bald patch on his head.

 

 

Nodding in approval the other twin agreed “Father said we might find her...The intruder” The other twin with a head of hair and looked slightly younger in appearance remarked.

 

 

 

Meanwhile 262 looked back and forth between the two. How the hell had they managed to find her all the way out here? “Back up or else…” She threatened but honestly she didn’t know how to, she had no weapon to intimidate them and she doubted that the black smoke from her Walrider abilities would even be noticeable enough in this thick fog.

 

 

 

Groaning one of the twins seems to disapprove of her threat “She speaks of harm Brother” The one with a head of hair said gesturing towards her but looking over to his brother.

 

 

 

“Yes, she still has her tongue…That’s one good thing Brother” Coldly the other one said.

 

 

 

It was a little frustrating as 262 grumbled almost like a child before finally popping the bottle. “Ok You!” She said pointing to the Twin with the bald patch on his head. “You are now Twiddle Dee!” She proclaimed before spinning her head to look at the other twin. “And you! You Shall be called Twiddle Dum! Got it? Good ok now step aside I need to go somewhere” She shouted demanding for them to give way.

 

 

 

In fact, her little outburst had caused both the twins to pause and look between one another and back to her. “What?” They said in unison which only made 262 groan in frustration as she bared her teeth.

 

 

 

However as caught up in confusion as the twins where they refused to step aside and began to move forward cornering her even more so. “You are an imposter.” Twiddle Dee stated.

 

 

 

“Not a true god.” Twiddle Dum spoke up. They really had this whole Twin this down pat.

 

 

 

“We have only one thing to do…our Duty” They both spoke in unison raising their sharpened weapons having her completely cornered.

 

 

 

There was only one thing that 262 could think to do as she drew in a deep breath and outstretched her arms before black smoke formed around her and blinding the brothers before they could make an accurate attack. Yelling and screaming, Twiddle Dee dropped his weapon, but Dum on the other hand moved forward with his attack blinding by the inky smoke as he came down smashing his weapon into the ground. 262 dodged and hit against the fence before darting off to the side of a confused Twiddle Dee.

 

 

 

Like before with Eddie, she ran until she could no longer run leaving the twins behind in the black inky smoke that slowly faded with her ability. It wasn’t until she came up another set of stairs and then spotted a metal door way that was open, did she finally feel safe. Though she was sure those Twins would find her once more as she stepped inside and foolishly slammed the doors behind her taking in a long deep breath and sighing until to stop when she heard the horrid sound of chains, her eyes shot wide open when she saw a large beastly man in the darkness of the hallway looking directly at her.

 

 

 

“Little Pig Little pig!” This man she did not know, nor did she care to as 262 turned tall heading down the opposite end of the hallway.

 

 

 

The large man gained chase and although he was large he wasn’t slow, she could almost feel him breathing down her neck when she realized the hallway was a dead end minus a window that was high up. Yet any chance she had she took it as 262 used all of her energy to jump up and plant her foot on the wall and pushed up towards just grasping the ledge of the window sill before swinging herself up and smashing through the window. Falling harshly on the ground she had somehow landed in another part of the building, it must have been newer but it didn’t matter when she spotted a door way up a head with a sign saying ‘file room’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> Hello again guys, hope you enjoyed this new chapter, let me know in the comments section.  
> As for the abilities and what the Walrider is talking about is in relation to the Comics. In the comic you see Billy hope has an ability to move in and out of a physical state due to his connection with the Walrider he’s linked with. So to explain that Its basically like two dimensions in a way and if you are all into that sort of stuff you’ll probably understand by what I mean with that. 
> 
> So if you haven’t read the comics yet by all means go check it out as I will be referring to certain things that happen in the Comics that will be linked to this story. 
> 
> As for Mr. Eddie well he will be back, and so will the Twins plus Chris and there will even be a Miles popping in.


	7. Where to Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest with you guys. I kind of gave up on this fanfic. Not to mention I had an issue with MS word and had to redo everything, revised it all and then I had to re-write it all up on a separate format.  
> I'm honestly not so sure how many more chapters I will indeed do, although I'll be giving the fandom a much needed Eddie x Oc moment in the next chapter.

After narrowingly escaping the large beast of a man whom had been mere inches from ending her life, 262 finally came to the file room. The very place that she had been so desperate to get to in hopes for answers that would somehow clear everything up. With a deep breath in she pushed open the wooden door, and all hopes of finding anything worth recovery were blown away.

  
  
  


Across the roof, the walls and even on the floor where blood smeared handwritten words saying “Lies All Lies”, however the worst of it was the fact that all the files and their contents had been scattered everywhere in an unorganized manner. It was almost as if someone didn’t want anyone to be able to find things from certain folders. Perhaps a former security guard as 262 looked down at the dead corpse before her of a former guard who was now decapitated with his guts sprawled across the floor. 

  
  
  


Sighing and smacking her hand against her forehead, 262, as defeated as she was, crossed the room being mindful of the corpse as she tried hard not to be sick. Although from everything she had seen in this hell hole, it was starting to become all too comfortable now. Taking a seat in the office chair that swiveled, 262 thought she mays as well rest her feet after having traveled such a distance all for nothing. 

  
  
  
  


Looking up at the ceiling she once more sighed “What is the point of living anymore?” Bitterly she said as she closed her eyes and twirled the chair around and around “Maybe I’m just better off not knowing” Again she spoke so soft and out of place despite the nearby bloody corpse and mess this Asylum had become.

  
  
  


Eventually she stopped twirling feeling the blood in her head whoosh around causing her to become dizzy, and instead opened her eyes and leaned forward putting her head in her hands. At first she thought she might rest up and way out her options. It was highly unlikely that Eddie would be all too happy to see her, and by know it was obvious the inmates only wanted to kill her or use her for their own selfish fantasies. 

  
  
  


Then something caught her attention, it was beneath the desk and well hidden too, an old leather journal. Of course 262 wanted to dismiss it but curiosity had snagged at her mind and she reached out grabbing the smooth leather surface and bringing it up to the desk as she flicked through the pages. Only when one particular name popped up did she know that this was Jeremy Blaires journal. Of all things to have found in this nightmare of a place, she had to find that assholes journal.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  


**Project Walrider**

  
  
  


Over 40 years ago Murkoff had both male and female patients within the vicinity. However when the female patients began to suffer from phantom pregnancies, the corporation had to do something about it. Majority of the patients claimed that this demon like creator was coming to them in their dreams. What was worse was it was becoming far worse with those being put into the engine. These phantom pregnancies became fatal, causing the patient to miscarry and often die.

  
  
  


Doing what they thought was best, the patients were moved further off down the Asylum, but the situation got worse, so much that even female staff members became affected. Over time Murkoff had to remove all patients from the building. Only a few staff members remained. Tests were showing that 1 in 3 women were becoming pregnant because of this Walrider. Heck some of the patients even claimed that the nanites were attempted to be reborn. 

  
  
  


I guess there isn’t much you can say or do to dispute that. Although I find it fascinating how the female patients seem to be far more receptive of the Walrider compared to our male patients.

That's why I’ve asked for a meeting later, put some theories forward. I’d really love to see how this Walrider is attempt to rebirth itself. Not that Rick would be too happy to hear about this, but who cares about him.

  
  
  


-Jeremy Blaire.

**\-----------**

**Experiment 262722**

**Status:** Undetermined

  
  
  


After a few threads being pulled here and there my Scientists have gotten a team together to experiment on a young woman that's coming in. Turns out she's very good at the whole lucid dreaming, it's apparently some trend. So when I heard about it I had a few teams head out to find me the best. Had a few strings pulled of course to get the girl here, I mean maybe it was just luck that she ended up being high and hallucinating enough to be taken in by the cops and brought here.

  
  
  


She’ll be an excellent pet project, maybe it’ll even stir up some competition with Hope for fucks sake. 

  
  


Currently the girl is in our holding cells, we’ll have to wait for the drugs to get out of her system first before we begin any form of testing on her. Not that she’ll be able to remember much afterwards. Although if I am to be honest I’m highly excited to begin our experimentations on her. 

  
  
  


My only issue with things so far is that we have been experiencing strange energy surges. I suppose I should be thankful in a way, Hope almost made a lateral connection yesterday, if it wasn't for that surge then he might have gotten further than any of our other patients. 

  
  


-Jeremy Blaire

**\-------------------**

**Experiment: 262722**

**Status:** Somewhat mentally stable

  
  
  


First round of Testing, has been on hormone therapy for a full week now.

  
  
  


Maybe it’s pure luck or maybe I really do have a good eye for girls. After a full week we’ve decided she’s ready for the sphere and what would you know, the damn bitch made a direct connection with the walrider. No out of control REM cycle, breathing and heart rate perfect and not to mention no cell deaths. 

  
  
  


I can’t say everything went according to plan though. The moment she was in we had a power surge followed by her sphere breaking. Not even our ground control could bring her down. Everything went into a full lockdown and by the time the girl had become too exhausted we scooped her up and placed her in an isolation medical bay. 

  
  
  


I even had a little talk with her, she seems relatively sane but appears to mix up her time and days not to mention she can't remember anything at all, not even her own name. We can make great use with that. Only issue is she isn’t pregnant and whatever connection she made with the Walrider seems to have faded over time. A little disappointing yes but also she made a stunning record break that I can toss in Hopes face. 

  
  
  


Despite the black blood, which may be due to chemical toxins, she is seemingly decent. I might even run an experiment on her and introduce her to Hope, see if there's a spark between them. Either way we’ll continue to run tests on her, even if I have to fuck the bitch myself I’m sure we’ll get what we want at the end.

  
  
  


-Jeremy Blaire

**\------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


Slamming the journal closed, 262 couldn’t take it anymore, the girl that Jeremy was describing was not her, she was not this patient, not this little rat lab of theirs as she scoffed and shook her head side to side in fury. “FUCK!” She yelled as she slammed her fist into the desk making a loud thud sound.

  
  
  


Hot tears streamed down her face as she sobbed trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her, although the moment was fleeting when she froze hearing the sound of chains rattling. There could only be one explanation for that as 262 hide under the desk as best as she could clutching the journal as if somehow it would protect her.

  
  
  


A Nearby door was slammed open followed by grunting and slurs before the chains clattered again and the monstrous man stepped into the office room. In the light she could see just how nightmarish he looked, with his large head, beady little eyes, sharp teeth and the damn mouth bit that held his mouth open. Even the self inflicted wounds on him and his gnarly hands made her shudder as the man seemed to stand there for a moment or two muttering to himself before he turned and left.

  
  
  


Taking in a much needed breath, 262 brushed aside her tears and waited a few minutes before she got to her shaky legs. She’d been too close to death this time and with all her emotions going through the motions, she wasn’t sure how the hell she’d manage this as she got up and tossed the damn journal to the ground in anger despite her trembling hands.

  
  
  


Whom ever Jeremy Blaire thought she was, was not who she truly was, not anymore anyway as she shuddered and peeked around the corner noting that Chris was no longer in sight. Sighing in relief she began to carefully wander back out from hiding and although she was lost and confused, she prayed she would find the exit nearby.

  
  
  


However she kept to the darkness, lingering in the shadows to avoid any detection just in case someone else was nearby. Eventually she had to backtrack her way to the office room and find a new route because she kept running into dead ends. Thankfully she’d come to a small lobby areas as she sighed feeling a little less stressed out. Although she paused at the faintest sound that was echoing from the darkness of the hallways. 

  
  
  


A set of heavy footsteps followed by the rattling sound of chains and grunting cause 262 to gasp in fear. She was lost, confused and not to mention too exhausted to out run anyway as she gripped the side of her arms in utter fear. Her eyes flashed wide open when a man came dashing out into the light, he wasn’t an inmate that was for sure as he held a camera in one hand and a tan jacket of sorts.

  
  
  


“Quick run!” The man said loudly as he gripped 262 by the arm and pulled her along with him. The man named Chris Walker was short behind as 262 found it hard to keep up with the stranger as he pulled her along. “We have to get to safety or else he’ll kill us both” the man yelled in the darkness as he huffed and puffed pushing opens various doors and running around corners.

  
  
  


262 wasn’t sure how this man was able to guide his way around various objects in the dark until she realized he had nightvision on his camera. Just who the hell was this guy? Eventually they stopped when they could no longer hear CHris and had ran up a couple flights of stairs.

This strange man paused and leans up against the wall for a brief moment clearly exhausted just as much she was. “Jesus that was a close one…” He said with a faint sigh. “Come on We need to get the hell out of here” He said and gestured for her to follow him which 262 eagerly did.

  
  
  


Desperately she hoped this man wasn’t some insane guy like Eddie that had just replaced his clothes with someone else's outfit. As he walked through, pushing open a door in the process, they came out into a dim lit hallway, it was only then did she grasp a proper look at the stranger. His jacket was tan and he seemed to be wearing some sort of white shirt underneath, not to mention his dark brown hair was slicked back, although a little messy now it probably made him look dashingly handsome as 262 looked him up and down.

  
  
  


After a moment or two the stranger turned around and it looked like he was about to introduce himself with a smile on his face, that is until he noticed what she was wearing. “Wait...you're….Your one of them?” He said almost jumping back 10ft. Even his skin had gone to a ghostly pale in fear of her?

  
  
  


“No…..No I’m not!” 262 begged desperately, she wanted to be normal again, she wanted to be saved and somehow survive all of this and that's what this man represented. Hope, salvation, sanity. 

  
  
  


Looking her up and down, the man realized she was a woman, it was obvious by her chest and he could tell she was just barely surviving as she sighed taking a moment or two to way out his options. “Ok...Look my name is Miles and I’m a journalist...I didn’t come here to save anyone but...You might be useful. But if you try and kill me...”Miles glared up at her sending a shiver down her spin “You won’t see tomorrow's sunrise” He said in a stoic way as he adjusted something on his Camera before aiming it at here.

  
  
  
  


Clearing his throat Miles appeared almost like some professional cameraman. “First off what's your name-” What ever Miles had been planning on doing had been interrupted by the loud crashing sound of a door being bursted wide opened causing the two to jump in fright.

  
  
  


“Little Pig Little PIG!” Chris roared as he began to charge with all force.

  
  
  


Miles began to turn and run looking over at 262 desperately wanting her to run, but the gap between them was too large for him to grab her. Lost in the moment 262 knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun Chris this time. The beast of a man was almost upon her anyway as 262 turned and looked back at Miles. Even he must have known there was no way for her to survive this as 262 began to run, but by that time she swore she could feel Chris’ breath upon her neck.

  
  


In despair there was only one way out of this as 262 sucked in a deep breath and jumped out the nearest window falling down five stories high knowing that this was the end, that this was where she had to draw the line and save what shred of sanity she did indeed have left.

The last thing she could remember was hearing a sharp loud splitting crack followed by an overload of pain before everything went completely black.

  
  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


They always say that in death it's dark and cold, however the hazy feeling did not seem right as 262 groaned knowing this familiar sensation, this bitter cold and lifeless feeling as she looked up i the darkness and sighed. “Here...Again?” She muttered softly knowing that her Walrider was near.

Struggling to her feet and clutching her stomach, the inky figure of the Walrider appeared before her, as cryptic as it always was, although even 262 noted that its form was shifting, at times she swore it was mimicking her body frame and at other times it just seemed like a swarm of bees. “Here Again...Yes” The Walrider answered with its typical disemboweled voice.

  
  
  


At least that was one thing she’d become ok with as she rubbed her temples “Am I...We...Dead?” She wondered as she tried to clear her head. She knew that the human brain can still be active for the next 7 minutes although she wasn’t sure if her brain was intact anymore. 

  
  
  


When the Walrider didn’t respond, 262 glared up at it disapproving of its silence. “No, Alive we still are.” It said although as it began to circle around her, 262 had a feeling it was keeping something from her. A secret she knew she desperately wanted to know more so then who she was once was. “We moved to a safe location” It said as if having read her mind.

  
  
  


Grumbling and clearly frustrated 262 screwed up her face and folded her arms over her chest. “What the hell do you mean by that huh? We plummeted to our damn death, we should be nothing but damn moosh” 262 violently exclaimed with a loud huff.

  
  
  


Ignoring her tantrum like attitude, the Walrider seemed to just continue floating around her, its form shifting from time to time. “We are not normal. We are something different and more. Together we can survive, rebuild. However split you will die and we will have to find another host” THe Walrider stated as if it was a mere fact.

  
  
  


Part of 262 understood that whole fuse side of things but the rest she didn’t. “You mean regeneration?” She bitterly questioned.

  
  
  


“Yes...You could say that. Our cells reform together, put back into place. You can not die while we are fused.” Again the Walrider said as if it wasn’t that much of a big deal.

Although 262 saw it a different way as she screwed up her face and stomped her foot against the ground. “So what you are telling me is that we can't die, we are immortal or some crap huh?” Her voice cracked slightly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me all of this from the start?” She demanded feeling her raw emotions starting to come undone.

  
  
  


As if this was what the Walrider had been waiting for, it stopped in motion to face her. Maybe it was reading her mind, trying to find an answer but its silence was unbearable until it did finally speak up. “And now you see. We can't die, we are not weak, we are strong.” And just as 262 come to fully understand what the Walrider had been meaning all this time through its cryptic messages, it shifted into a form that was both impressive and monstrous.

  
  
  


A Spark of energy trailed over its body as it formed into something humanoid, similar to the black inky walrider she’d seen previously in the lab. Although before her stood an 8ft being with gray leathery looking skin and vibrant blue electricity running through its body like veins and its facial features. This was her Walrider, a being fused within her that could not truly escape, a sentient being of technology and fused with its host it could regenerate her cells and enhance her lifespan to great lengths. 

  
  
  


It was like being reborn all over again, and any shred of former humanity and fear within 262 had now fully passed.

  
  
  


**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stirring from her sleep, 262 awoke in the darkness of an old cell room laying on a dirty old mattress as she sat on the edge and got back her balance. Her body ached all over but she felt strange, on the inside more so than the outside as she hesitantly stood up and rubbed her forehead. Who was she anymore? It had been one of her biggest questions and now she knew. 262 was a Walrider and that was all that mattered to her as she looked in the dirty old mirror across from her.

  
  
  


Her dark brown hair looked like a mess, heavy bags under her eyes had slowly faded from the brief amount of rest she’d obtained but her skin looked fresh and pale with almost no blemishes. As for her clothes...well the fall must have destroyed them as 262 stood stark naked in the dark taking in a deep long breath.

  
  
  
“Time to finish what we started” She said in a dark and bitter tone not once showing any form of emotion as she cracked her neck and began her journey all the way back to where she knew the Other Walrider and Hope would currently be.    



	8. Re-discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop heres a chapter you have all been hanging out for. the next chapter will be even more interesting.

_ “They always say that within the dark there is always a light to lead you to your way. How unfortunate it is that your so called light is the dark. This place...it's driving me insane, I can't think of who I am or what I could even become, all I truly want to be is the darkness. Void of emotions and needs. Trapped like this in this very state forever. Not once wishing to leave the dark that has now bound me to this very grave of an asylum. And yet...Somewhere inside of me, a part of me is trying to fight it still.” _

 

* * *

  
  


Over the course of an hour, 262 had roamed a small part of the vocational block, keeping her wits about her as she strolled the hallways carefully, ensuring her footsteps didn’t cause the wooden floorboards to creak. Even though she was naked, baring her pale skin, dark shaggy hair and faint bruises that had begun to heal, she still didn’t feel the bitter cold chill coming in from the mountain air outside.

  
  


It was as if the air itself wasn’t present, even when it should have been. Nor did her body feel the need to shiver or attempt to warm up. No the cold was a welcomed and blissful feeling to her by now as she pushed open a door and slithered her way inside, avoiding a variant nearby. This one had a mouth on him, he talked and talked, often his voice would change to a higher pitched sound, almost like a woman. 

  
  
  


In fact it was so well done that at first she’d sworn there was more than one person down here. When she discovered that it was but one man with a dissociative problem, she sighed in disappointment. Although the man was a large variant with a clean shaved scalp while muttering to himself, there was little to no need to annoy him or seek any form of shelter near him for that matter. In all honesty she wasn’t sure where she was going exactly, or if it had even been an hour or more. Sleep didn’t seem to be a current need even though desperately she wished she could just to pass time by.

  
  
  


Here it was like a desolate void of space and time, trapped within the insanity, the death of a monstrous nightmare that never seem to end as the naked woman found her way down an odd set of staircase she’d never seen before. Looking around curiously she noted various sewing machines stationed about in the dark, she had to pause for a moment or two why it seemed so familiar here. She’d sworn she knew this place as she rubbed the side of her head thinking hard.

  
  
  


From behind came a loud slam that caused 262 to jump and twist around, it was too dark to see but she had a horrible feeling that those stairs just so happened to recline back up. “That little shit” She hissed clearly agitated that she may have to find another way up or some other form of escape in case someone came after her like Chris.

  
  
  


With a heavy sigh she decided her fate had already been sealed as she stumbled bumping into various tables of old dusty sewing machines in the dark. What she would have given to snatch that camera from that man Miles. Although she noted there was a faint light up a head and an odd curtain sheet that seemed to shield the light hiding what lay behind it.

  
  
  


Gulping down her fear, she hesitantly made her way closer and closer trying to listen to any sounds of anyone that might possibly be behind the curtain drap. It was odd and out of place, almost like what you would see in a hospital which only made a shiver run down her spine as 262 had to take in another deep breath. Only difference was the fabric looked like it had been stitched together, like various pieces of white and creamy fabric from former window curtains formed to make something bigger.

  
  
  


There was a horrid buzzing sound, like a swarm of flies and that already put her on full alert as she peeked from around the other side. A rather odd and creepy figure loomed in the corner and appearing to lean up against a pole or pipe. Immediately 262 shrunk back until she noted the man had a blanket or white fabric over his face, his hands had been tied up to a pipe just above his head and a thick piece of rope was tied around his waist holding him up to the pipe. 

  
  
  


Carefully she came out from hiding as she wondered if he was alive, he was wearing something odd, like an apron around him that had been hand made. It also hide the former bloodied guards uniform beneath as 262 came to terms that she was looking at a dead man with flies buzzing around his head. That was a relief as she took in a deep breath, despite the stench, and seemed to relax. There was an empty table next to the man that had been propped up and she wondered what it was he was doing, or who exactly had done this.

  
  
  


It was the least of her concerns currently, as 262 decided it was best to just leave in case whomever did this was coming back. She noted another room just a bit further off filled with more sewing machines, but on the other hand it wasn’t all that dark and so 262 strolled off with a bit more confidence in her stride as she began to make her way towards what she hoped would be some sort of a safe place to stay in while the chaos of the Asylum cools down.

  
  
  


As she passed through into the other room she heard an odd sound, screams and pleas for salvation were a common thing to hear, but this was the sound of a heavy set of footsteps causing the floorboards to creak. Judging by the sounds they were close and large and their steps seemed to be lazy almost. Sourcing the location of the sound 262 turned around just in time as a door to her side that she had not noticed, opened up.

  
  
  


A large tall man walked in, he seemed familiar as 262 quickly darted behind a row of sewing machines and studied the man. On his shoulder was a mutilated corpse, it looked like a man with....well a butcher's job of boobs and this grotesque swollen stomach with horrid stitches going up the middle. It looked like there was a head inside of that belly which was even more revolting, but 262 wasn’t focused on the corpse.

  
  
  


For a moment the man seemed to pause as he tilted his head and looked from side to side. When she saw the horrid scars and lacerations that littered the right side of his face, only then did she realize that this large tall man was Eddie. How could she forget that? Even more so for the second time. It was like her memory was starting to fade away as she connected more and more with her walrider.

  
  
  


Watching as Eddie tossed the body down onto the table top and turned around to a nearby desk turning on a radio as a song began to play. 262 wanted to watch what he was about to do, even though she knew deep down it wasn’t going to be a pleasant sight as he pulled out another decapitated head from behind the propped up guard. Though she had to move onwards, sure Eddie might have played the forgiving nature but 262 wasn’t so sure about that as she slunk away into the darkness hearing the distant sounds of grumbles and grotesque sounds from behind her. 

  
  
  


After a few minutes somehow she’d managed to lurk her way to the edge of the room and into another side room that was darker. Again it was once more lined with sewing machines. It was probably some sort of horrible sweatshop back in the day as the machines didn’t look used, not in a very very long time judging by the collection of dust in the air and the thick layer of it on the machines. However 262 made the unfortunate mistake of bumping into a table causing it to crash down on the ground.

  
  
  


Frozen still she paused for a moment or two, holding her breath as she listened intently around her. God help her if Eddie found her, he’d probably kill her for leaving him as she tried to look around the room, but saw nothing and felt nothing and even more heard nothing. Hesitantly she began to move again, although when she found the nearest door, she had to do a double check just to make sure Eddie wasn’t nearby.

  
  
  


As she walked up to the door and pulled the doorknob she realized it was locked. With a heavy sigh and a grumble she turned back around to look in the darkness. The only light was coming from the other room as she grumbled to herself. Obviously her only way out was through the very door that Eddie had come through as she rubbed her temples and thought hard.

  
  
  


Infact she was way too focused on her thoughts, plans and ideas that she never realized that a giant man was towering above her speaking to her in a soft rhythmic tone. Only when something was placed over her shoulders did she really come back to reality, a wave of shock and fear washed over her as she looked up into those bloodshot eyes of his.

  
  
  


Literally he had taken her breath away and not in the best of ways either as she stood frozen, afraid of what he might do. Even with that smile on his face Eddie was a man that would shred you to pieces if you looked at him in the slightest way and yet here he was putting his own damn waist coat over her shoulders.

  
  
  


“There you are” He cooed as if he’d found her but she knew that wasn’t what he meant. “For a moment I was worried you’d been lobotomized” He seemed to chuckle before planting a kiss on her forehead. The strange action sent a shock wave through her body as she looked at him with wide eyes.

  
  
  


How could he act so calm and happy with her after what she had done, she was still so shocked by his nature that she couldn’t say a single word and perhaps Eddie realized that as he frowned slightly, one hand cupped her cheek while the other swept back her hair. “My dear darling I’m so sorry about before...I never meant to scare you away. It's ok though, you came back my dear. But….”He paused and seemed to look her up and down. “What happened to your clothes? Did someone take that?” He looked panicked, afraid. It was a first to say the least.

  
  
  


Taking a step back and gripping the fabric tightly around herself as if suddenly vulnerable, 262 tried to comprehend his nature, his reason for his actions. “No I...Uh...I fell..” 262 managed to say as she looked Eddie up and down.

  
  
  


Obviously he had been a busy bee considering the smell and look on his face, not to mention she was pretty sure this place hadn’t been so utterly bloody previously as she gulped. Maybe he sensed her fear or saw it in her wide eyes as he took a step back and put a hand to his chest. An ironic gentlemanly thing to do of course as 262 felt like calling him out on it but rather decided to see what his act was going to be like this time.

  
  
  


“Oh my dear.” Eddie seemed to exclaim, in fact she was pretty sure he was about to exaggerate on her petite frame “I told you not to leave me didn’t it? Now come let's get you all cleaned up. I’ll even make you a beautiful dress to wear” There It was again, his charming nature that was so very crippling for 262.

  
  
  


Just why did the most insane and probably dangerous man despite Chris, have to be so damn good looking and be the most manipulative of all let along misogynistic. God there was so much wrong with Eddie there was no start or end with him, and yet he knew that he had to, why else would he look so charmingly? She never realized he had picked her up and began to carry her. When she did she froze again, his touch seemed almost foreign to her and he seemed to pick up on that again.

  
  
  


“I’ll have to run a hot bath for you my dear, you're so very cold.” He seemed to snuggle up to her while carrying her in a bridal style hold, why was he being so forgiving?

  
  
  


It was the biggest question she had to ask but at the same time, it was nice. Nice to not have to walk around cluelessly in the dark and bumping into things. 

“Do you have a secret camera?” She bluntly asked as she raised a brow. It was pretty dark and even if her eyes adjusted to the darkness there was no way in hell she could walk down a hallway without falling head first.

  
  
  


To this Eddie seemed to chuckle as he began to walk through a room of large machines, once more he didn’t seem to trip. “No my dear.” He cooed with a gleeful smile across his lips. “I’m just very familiar with this place” Proudly he announced without skipping a beat.

  
  
  


Even though she could ask him question after question, 262 decided not to and instead let him carry her to wherever the hell he was going. Not like it was going to change if she did try and run away again, in fact Eddie was probably more than prepared for that and she knew the man loved springing traps on people, luring them into confined spaces. Closing them in like a wolf would do to its prey. What an uncanny reference as she sighed and let him whisk her away.

  
  
  


Before she even knew it, Eddie had taken her to an old filthy looking shower room. There was mold in the corners and spots of it on the ceiling along with various gore that Eddie had probably caused. He even lowered her down onto her own feet, a gentle smile upon his face as he gestured for her to go towards the showers.

  
  
  


In a soft and loving tone he spoke up again breaking the silence that had come between them “I know it's not the best but I’m sure we can clean it up later” Hopeful as ever before Eddie seemed like he had not changed, but 262 had as she looked up at him.

  
  


Part of her questioned what he was up to, what was he thinking to do the things he was doing. Like why was he carrying that corpse around on his back earlier? “Why?” Sternly she said.

  
  


Gluskins facial expression contorted both confused and angry. “Why what my dear? Look at you, you're all dirty and naked. Thats no way for a girlie of mine to be.” He cooed but it was obvious he wasn’t pleased with her questioning as he lightly kissed her on the nose.

 

262 only narrowed her gaze on him, she felt bold for some odd reason as she took the waist coat off from around her chest and handed it back to him before moving towards the showers not once looking at him. “I don't see the point in cleaning myself when I’m only going to get dirty again” Lowly she grumbled but just loud enough for Eddie to hear.

  
  
  


Turning the tap on and letting the cold water come rushing down, she stepped into it and again didn’t feel the cold that any normal human would have jumped from. She knew she should be freezing but yet again she wasn’t  and she couldn’t feel it as she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Out of habit she turned the hot water on just to appease Eddie in case he became suspicious.

  
  
  


Then a pair of hands wrapped around her waist followed by a head resting on her neck. This only caused the hair on her neck to rise as she held in her breath. Was Eddie….? No no way would he. Yeah he most certainly was naked and taking a shower with her as 262 froze up and yet in this odd sense of hers she felt warm, human almost. 

  
  
  


Against the sound of the rushing water she felt his lips against her ear as he gently whispered ot her. “I know it's been hard for the both of us my dear but I promise I’m a different man” He sounded like some sort of a dreamy guy, making a promise in hopes he’d score for the night. Yet to Eddie it was more than that and 262 knew that. What he wanted, what he thought he needed was all just a twisted fantasy.

  
  
  


Why did he have to act like this, so charming and wooing her into a false sense of security. It was enough to make her want to hit him, but she restrained herself as she just held onto him and leaned back against him. Part of her was glad though, she wasn’t alone, she wasn’t running around with strange camera men and being chased by Chris or hunted by the Twins or any sort of madness like that. It was almost like...she was home.

  
  
  


Stepping out of his hold she turned to face the larger man, the shower water had caused his former brushed back hair to now dangle down by his sides. He actually looked more attractive drenched as 262 maintained eye contact, too afraid to look anywhere else in case it might happen to send her heart to stop.

 

“Look Eddie as nice as it is, we can't stay here. Family or not, or whatever it is you are doing, we can't stay here. I’ve seen things, this big guy almost killed me” She paused, technically he did even though she jumped out a window. “ Look I’m just saying this isn’t a good place. For either of us.” She frowned, she didn’t want to leave this place either much like Eddie she wanted to remain here but with Eddie she knew he was at risk of being killed. And for some reason she wanted to see the good in him, to see him get the hell out of here after what they did to him.

  
  
  


Frowning slightly Eddie closed the gap between them as he cupped her face within his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. “You worry too much my dear.” He seemed to softly chuckle before holding her tightly.

  
  
  


Looking into his eyes she knew there was something there about him that told a different story. Something far darker than the hell he may have already been put through since being her. Sure he was a man that had his heart broken numerous times, probably, and the scientists probably screwed with his brain much like her own if not worse. Yet there was also something else, hidden behind this mask of his that was far darker than anything, something he wanted hidden.

  
  
  


In his embrace there was a familiar sensation again, feeling alive and almost able to put aside all the horrors and worries as she eased into his hold and just relaxed. For sometime they both remained like that, not speaking or moving much, just holding one another until Eddie eventually turned the water off and whisked her away again drying her with a towel he’d found in one of the lockers. 

  
  


Having grown tired 262 fell into a deep sleep, she could barely remember what happened next or where Eddie had exactly taken her, she just remembered waking up in an odd room that smelt of stale air, lockers had been shifted around the room like wardrobes, two mattresses that lay on the ground had been pushed together to make a double bed with a thin white sheet for a blanket. Eddie was nowhere in sight as 262 rubbed her eyes and sat up to get a better look as to where she was.

  
  
  


Obviously Eddie's room, no doubt about it with the obvious fact that bed smelt of him. However this was not the same room she had been in with him when he had locked the door and basically kept her captive while ‘preparing for their wedding’. It felt so long ago since that happened, since she escaped him before but here she was, a different room, and wishfully hoping it would be a different scenario. Shifting from her position on the bed to the edge 262 took another moment to wake up before she attempted to stand up.

  
  
  


Parts of her body felt stiff and sore but she was pretty sure that her body was already starting to complete its form of regeneration. A harsh fact she now had to face but continuously pushed aside as she stretched her arms over her head and noted a dress that sat at the edge of the mattress. 

  
  
  


“Typical. I’m guessing I’ll have to play the petite little housewife” Stoically she said as she grasped the fabric of a handmade dress. Much like Eddies own vest, the dress was a mixture of odd fabrics, mainly consistent with blue and purples colours. He was probably saving the white fabric for a wedding Dress as she sighed.

  
  
  


There wasn’t any point in wasting her time as she got dressed in the outfit, it was a typical 50s style, at least it would give the man some bonus since 262 didn’t mind those sort of things, but her memories of such a style, fashion and time was fading. What was she even thinking, she paused and realized that she remembered a time like that but could barely remember who she was or family. Just these faint fragments that seemed to pop up in her mind from time to time. Rolling her eyes she pushed the thoughts aside and gave a quick twirl around allowing the rockabilly like dress to flare out with her movements. Smiling happily, 262 thought that maybe she might just be able to get through this.

  
  
  


Just as she did though she froze when the door opened up, out of instinct 262 jumped back a foot or two and glared with her arms outstretched ready for a fight. Though she was bit surprised when she saw Eddie, he looked at her a bit confused before he chuckled, she couldn’t help but notice the food and drinks he was holding as she quickly thought of petite and cute and so stood up straight, folding her hands behind her back and attempting to smile, though it didn’t really work for her.

  
  
  
  


At least in Eddie's eyes it did as he smiled gleefully and sat the various food items and two soda drinks down on a metal cabinet nearby. “My Dear Darling look at you. The Dress suits you more than I could have dreamed” He exclaimed as he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
  
  


When he did 262 felt an odd sensation, warmth was one of the, but the other felt so strange to her, it was in her chest as he pulled her closer, the feeling of his arms around her waist causing her to stiffen slightly. “Th-thank you Eddie for this….I love it.” She said smiling not realizing she was blushing.

  
  
  


Eddie did though, nothing went passed this man as he chuckled and stroked one of her cheeks with his thumb. “I know my dear. I’ll make so many for you that you’ll have one to wear for each day of the week.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

  
  
  


That's when it hit her the most, the sensation of his lips connecting with her skin, like various tingles trailing over her body as she froze up. She knew what this was, this feeling and immediately she wanted to recoil from him, from everyone. It was like her hormones had suddenly been spiked to an all new level and she was afraid. Unknowingly she pushed away from him, holding her hands to her chest as she looked at the ground.

  
  
  


She heard the sound of feet shuffling followed by a warm embrace, her head pressed against his warm vest as she drew in his scent trying hard not to let this get the better of her. Though his words echoed through her when he spoke up. “Please my dear I’m trying my best. Things will never be easy but you must trust me, you must.” Softly he cooed against her ear, she knew it, heard it in his voice that it was a plea. 

  
  
  


No he was begging and she assumed for his own sake, after all Eddie was but a selfish man demanding only the things he wanted as she took in a deep breath. Why was love so complicated? Why did she have to fear it so much to the point she felt like isolating herself was the best medicine for her case.

  
  
  


Hesitantly she spoke up unsure of what to really say or do “Eddie….I have to tell you something.” 262 said as she looked up at him, into those bloodshot eyes of his. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a dark box unsure of what truly is within its depths.

  
  
  


However Eddie only shook his head in response. “No you don't Darling. I know everything I need to know” Oddly enough his voice was reassuring as he held her tightly and took in a deep breath followed by a sigh as if he was smelling a flower.

  
  
  


Obviously she didn’t understand, why would he push it all away and not want to know what she was about to say? Maybe he too was afraid but 262 felt him break the embrace as he sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled the various amounts of chip packets, protein bars and chocolate down from the cabinet.

  
  
  
  


“Chocolate?” Immediately 262 said, surprised and shocked whereas Eddie was just grinning.

  
  
  


Of course he just so happened to have such things as he patted the mattress next to him. “Of course my dear, the vending machines offer such wonderful things.” Proudly he announced as he picked up on, a mars bar of all damn things.

  
  
  


Eagerly she rushed to his side and without thinking had sat on his lap, not that he seemed to mind as she took the chocolate bar and began to stuff her face with the delightful sugary treat allowing a faint squee like sound to escape her. For sometime this went on, Eddie spoke about the dresses he was making, what he had done recently, including all those gory bits and how sorry he was, and 262 happily as could be listened to him nodding in agreement as she told him all about her run in with Chris and Miles. From a distance you would assume they were but a happy couple that had known each other for a long time, just enjoying a blissful moment together.

  
  
  


However there was an itch in the back of her brain again, she knew what it was now, her walrider seeping into her mind as if trying to understand her, read her thoughts as she smiled looking up at Eddie. They’d finished off a stack load of food and all she could truly think of and do was lean against The Groom’s chest and smile looking up at him lovingly. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry for having left you before” She said out loud, not truly meaning to but she didn’t regret it either. After all what could he do to her that's worse then finding out she can't exactly die of natural causes?   
  


  
  
Smirking as if it never seemed to phase him, Eddie leaned down and kissed her, not on the forehead but rather on the lips. 262 didn’t resist as she held him close, perhaps it was just wishful thinking that every bit of hell in this place could become some sort of good, that by loving and being loved would change her mind of everything that tied her to this place. However it was just the beginning of something twistedly good.


	9. Heaven or Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much Jas for you amazing and kind words it really means a lot
> 
> Now a bit of a warning ahead, there is some knife play further down the chapter and also a bit of a few questions that will be explained in the next chapter :)

Leaning in against his lips, even though there was a metallic taste to the kiss, 262 couldn’t help but want more as Eddie’s arms wrapped tightly around her pressing her against the mattress in a sweet lovers embrace. Flicking her tongue out against his lips she heard him groan softly, one of his hands began to move from around her back to her chest where he gently fondled her breasts. Even though the moment was completely surreal, Eddie was the one that broke the passionate moment as he leaned back and cupped his hands around her face as if he was forcing himself to stop.

 

“Darling” Eddie said in that familiar charming voice of his. “I want this, I do but right now…” That pause made 262 worry slightly. “I don't want to spoil you my dear, tainting a beautiful flower before our marriage would not be such a good idea” He cooed stroking her face as he pushed back a small lock of her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

And just like that he stood up moving away from her as if nothing had happened, nothing at all. What hurt the most was that he didn’t seem to turn back and look at her, rather he continued on his way as he walked out the door closing it firmly behind him and she heard the sound of a lock being put in place. Again 262 was stuck as she sighed and brushed back her hair before falling face first into a pillow. She wanted to kick and scream, she wanted to tell Eddie how stupid this was and how stupid he was. How impossible this whole situation was but again she felt like there was little she could actually do. 

 

Of all the things he had to go and do to torture her, it was to get her heart beating again, feeling some sort of pull and attraction towards him that she couldn’t explain. It was so utterly confusing for her as 262 eventually sat up and cuddled up to the pillow trying to force herself to become stoic, emotionless, fearless and yet she couldn’t. Hours must have passed by the time Eddie had indeed returned, he’d seemed so happy but 262 was restless and her brain strung out from all the over thinking she’d been doing during his time of absence.

 

“Everything ok Darling?” Eddie said as he sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her in a loving manner. “You seem a bit out of it my dear, perhaps some sugar might help?” Gluskin held up a chocolate bar having already guessed her weakness by now.

 

Taking in a deep breath she smelt something odd. “Mint?” She said looking up at him with a raised brow, unable to stop the smile on her face. 

 

“Actually no it's Menthol my dear, shampoo to be exact” Proudly Eddie addressed with that overgrown and over confident smile of his before kissing her on the forehead.

 

What on earth was so wrong with her that she couldn’t help but giggle at that smile of his. Eddie put the chocolate bar down to the side and just took the moment to hold her in his arms, but even so 262 was troubled by so many thoughts and not the dark gruesome thoughts. No she was worried about the things that made normal girls happy with butterflies in their stomach. A kind loving guy, tall and handsome showering them with affection would probably make anyone want to enjoy the high life. Sure Eddie was as killer, a man that got off on mutilating others, controlling them to his every whim and 262 knew that she should have been questioning that moreso now than ever before but...She was far to worried about falling in love because she didn’t want to feel anymore, she wanted to be cold and cut off from this world and somehow Eddie was sweeping her off her own damn feet and changing all of that. Making her feel emotions that were too much for her, too human.

 

The sensation of his warm thumb stroking down her cheek made 262 look up at him, confused and slightly out of it, he looked so happy even in this Asylum and it didn’t look like it was all for show. No this was the look of a man desperate for affection, perhaps that's why he did what he did?

 

Breaking the silence Eddie spoke up bringing her back to reality “My dear I believe its time. We both can't wait any longer and I’ve fixed your dress.” Taking her hand in his he kissed each of her knuckles in a delicate manner. “Let's go my dear” Even though it sounded so soft and caring it was more of a demand as he picked her up in his arms holding her close before he slowly got up.

 

Marriage, the moment everyone stands around applauds, drinks free alcohol, cut a cake, sing songs and do stupid things. 262 never thought of Marriage, never wanted it since she felt she would never truly find someone that cared about her enough to want to be committed. Despite his nature Eddie actually did have a side that was caring, like he would bend over backwards just to make things right even if that means doing something wrong again later. Yet he knew so little and apart of 262 was frightened by that even more so as Eddie strolled happily down the corridors, passing the various corpses that littered the ground and blood painted walls with Eddie's little love quotes.

 

Eventually they came to a room that 262 had never been too, it seemed smaller than more rooms with no other doors for escape. Perhaps at one point it might have been a former room for an inmate just with a random bedframe pushed to the side and useless items piled on top of it along with fabric. Yet that's not what caught her eye the most. There was a mannequin, with a disturbing one with the head of a decapitated men on it, that stood in the center of the room with a white gown, sure it wasn’t something off some high street boutique Wedding store, but still it was stunning, old fashioned but stunning. Not to mention the material looked like it was soft, bed sheets no doubt, and there were so many stitches and patch up jobs on it that reminded her of Eddies vest.

 

Clearly the man had indeed taken his time with this, working on it but for how long? From the start? That chilled her to the bone thinking that maybe Eddie had made this dress all along for her but that couldn’t be it. Gently he let her to her feet and kissed her on the forehead again stroking her hair ever so gently.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it my dear?” Eddie cooed into her ear softly and sweetly. Was this how he was going to manipulate her? If so she wouldn’t have any choice in the matter as she nodded her head. 

 

God a life of eternity and she was about to be married, what else was going to go wrong for her? “It's stunning Eddie, I’m speechless” Truthfully she said feeling him wrap his arms around her waist as he hummed in delight.

 

Damn they really were like some twisted couple weren’t they? With a deep breath in Eddie let go of her. “The shower room is next door my dear. Go and clean up and get ready. When you are done follow the corridor down your right, you’ll come to a door and on the other side will be some lights. I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle.” Gently he kissed her lips and began to walk away leaving with a faint chuckle. “After all it's bad luck for the Groom to see his bride before their Wedding” And just like that he left, out the door and down the corridor she assumed.

 

Looking over her shoulder she did a double check that he had gone and waited a moment before she sighed. Cold feet perhaps or maybe the fear of actually loving someone had gotten to her, but no point in running right? How stupid this all was as 262 brushed her hair back and decided to take a shower as she slipped out and into the next room removing the dress Eddie had made for her. Surprisingly Eddie had cleaned this shower room up, that was obvious based upon the crimson blood that had odd streak marks from a broom, he either attempted to sweep it to the side or to the drain but didn’t make much of a difference in all honesty as the tiles and floor was still stained from it. 

 

There was an oddly clean towel hanging up, as she smelt it she smelt Menthol, shit she was going to dry herself in his towel? It felt wrong but at the same time exciting. Honestly she belonged in this insane Asylum right now for no one in their right mind would truly be thrilled for that right? Rubbing the side of her temples 262 got to work turning the taps on and washing herself as best as she could to remove any grime and dirt from her body. Not that she needed to but she felt the need to prepare herself in areas that would probably need to be prepared. Then it hit her.

 

“Shit what do I do about the virgin thing?” Taking in a sharp breath 262 had a horrible feeling that's what Eddie thought of her, a virgin. He didn’t want to taint her so that meant only one thing. However she’d lost her virginity a long time ago and she didn’t think Eddie would be in an understanding mood after their marriage. In a way she could have pretended she’d been raped or something like that but again it wouldn’t work well and she knew Eddie would expect to ‘pop her cherry’ so to speak. After a long amount of time under the shower and thinking long and hard, there was probably only one option but she just prayed that her little idea would work.

 

Getting out of the shower and drying off, having the smell of Eddie upon her making her feel oddly excited in ways she shouldn’t be, 262 with towel wrapped around her slipped out from the shower room and into the room with the dress. Since she’d spent so much time in the shower she assumed Eddie wouldn’t be too happy waiting much longer, so she slipped on the dress which surprisingly fit her too well for her liking. There was only one problem...she couldn’t do much with her hair as she put on the hand made veil with shaky hands but she felt like her appearance needed to be much better.

 

“Alright I can do this...I can do this” Reassuring herself she took in a deep breath and bit her thumb drawing blood, she figured it would be a good way to add a flush of red to her cheeks and to her lips however the problem was her blood was black. “SHIT!” She grunted and looked around as the small wound quickly sealed up. “What to do?” Panicked and frazzled there was only one thing to do. Gingerly stepping into the bathroom 262 dipped her finger into a small pool of blood, it's not like she had to be worried about disease or anything but still doing it and the thought felt gross as she put the blood to her lips and then to her cheeks rubbing it in so she didn’t look like she had to big red dots on the side of her face.

 

“That’ll have to do” 262 stated to herself looking in the cracked mirror, god she was stalling and sooner or later Eddie would probably come looking. How odd it was to see herself though, with a veil and a wedding dress on, it was frightening and sickening but again she had no choice and strangely enough she wanted to do this. “Oh my god I bet this is some stupid stockholm shit.” Shaking her head bitterly she sighed. “Mister Mister read all about it, Walrider suffers from stockholm syndrome and Marries a serial killer” 262 said imitating an english accent before rolling her eyes. “Yeah right the perfect cliche bullshit” She stated bitterly looking at herself in the mirror before she left the room.

 

Down the hallway she went, quickly as possible despite her bare feet on the wooden ground, this was all so new to her and scary and everything in between as she pushed open the door seeing a large industrial work light a head that shined into a room. Not only were her hands trembling but so were her legs, the sensation of bile was rising in the back of her throat at the same time, it was like she was actually getting married. “You can do this” She whispered to herself closing her eyes for a moment.

 

“You will do it” A voice replied in the back of her mind with that typical disemboweled voice. “Then produce.”

 

“God you are like the worst conscience ever!” In a hushed and bitter tone she responded out loud even though she knew the voice was inside of her head.

 

Though she didn’t have any choice clearly, not because of Eddie but her Walrider as well? Man this was getting more and more messed up but slowly she began to walk onwards. When she reached the doorway she saw him standing proudly, hands together in front of him as his face lit up like a christmas tree with that goofy grin of his. He looked the same, nothing had changed about his appearance obviously as she looked down the room. Set up like some actual wedding was happening with white fabric up top as a form of decoration, chairs lined up neatly even though no one sat in them. Heck there was even a wooden stand set up like an altar and she swore that the string dangling down from the ceiling had probably once supported a dead body or maybe that was just her imagination.

 

With her heart stuck in her throat she slowly walked down the ‘aisle’ which Eddie had also decorated with stitched together white fabric to make some sort of rug. At least there wasn’t a priest, or The priest that was roaming around from earlier. Walking up to him, Eddie took her hands in his, god why did this have to be like this? Not just the fact it was in an Asylum with nobody watching but for the simple fact that Eddie looked so happy. Then it all began with his words.

 

“Darling from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew in my heart you were the one. I promise to forever cherish you, to take care of you and be by your side every second of every day for the remainder of our lives” He cooed sweetly, lovingly and if this had of been any normal wedding with a normal non serial killing guy, he probably would have had people in tears with how charming he’d said those words.

 

Looking down at her with those loving and cold blue eyes, 262 wondered what he was waiting for, wait….shit he wanted her to make an oath as well didn’t he? Unprepared 262 cleared her throat and prayed she didn’t mess this up.

 

“From day one you saved me and protected me. You brought me to life and I shall forever more love and care for you” In a coy tone 262 spoke feeling like she was shrinking with every word she managed to speak but whatever it was, she’d pleased the man before her as he grinned with those happy awestruck eyes.

 

“And together Darling we’ll be loyal to each other won’t we?” He cooed but she picked up the demand in his voice, felt his hands tighten around her smaller ones. Almost enough to break the small bones in her hand if it wasn’t for her walrider that seemed to have progressed to a level where she didn’t feel pain as much as she normally would or should.

 

However in this moment it hit 262 hard, for marriage to Eddie wasn’t just about ownership, no 262 finally understood.It was all about loyalty to ensure that under whatever God Eddie believed in that this ceremony would make her his as well as ensure she would always remain loyal and faithful to him.

 

“Forever my dear” 262 cooed back and in return for her co-operation Eddie loosened his tight grip upon her hands.

 

“Darling I love you” Charming he cooed sweetly lifting the veil from her face and leaning down planting a soft kiss on her lips.

 

At first it seemed like just a peck on the lips but then turned to something passionate all together as his hands snaked around her waist forcing her closer but she didn’t fight back, no she responded with a faint pleased moan feeling his tongue flick out across her lips but before she could respond back to that he pulled away. As twisted, disturbing and screwed up as this was, Eddie seemed happy, too happy as he swept her up into his arms again in that bridal hold he seemed to favour so much as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Now shall we consummate our love Mrs. Gluskin” He purred the words out sending a shiver up her spine, but all 262 could say or do was nod her head and smile putting her head against his chest.

 

Damn him for making her feel this way, damn all of them. At least on the plus side was she could hear his heartbeat, pounding in his chest as you would probably guess or assume. Of course Eddie didn’t walk in a slow pace either, the usual stroll he had seemed to have been replaced by larger steps, his motions not exactly in a rush but more so a stride that was probably filled with pride. Wait what if he had done this before? Dear god that scared her a little because if he had it meant he either had other ‘brides’ locked up or killed them. The only issue is the last part wouldn’t work so well and there was no way she wanted to be someone's eternal punching bag.

 

Wasn’t long when Eddie walked back into the familiar room she’d woken up in, his room which she may as well get more comfortable with as Eddie gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. Now that he had this sense of ownership over her along with the oath she’d spoken, Eddie didn’t exactly hold back as he kissed her, feverishly as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. A faint moan slipped past her lips as she was forced back against the bed feeling one of his hands wrap around her waist while the other teasingly slid up her legs beneath the dress resting just on her thigh. It was almost as if he wanted to tease her while at the same time seeming forceful.

 

Feeling his mouth wonder down her neck made 262 stiffen slightly as she gasped before Eddie finally sat up and looked down at her removing his hand from under her dress to cup the sides of her face. 

 

“Darling you make me a happy man.” Eddie cooed and just to make herself not seem like an emotionless and stunned woman, that she was, 262 sat up and put her hands in his face and kissed him.

 

To this Eddie leaned into the kiss and for once she wasn’t the one that moaned as Eddie made a faint pleased sound. Obviously he wanted more from the kiss but why was he holding back? Was he afraid to hurt her or perhaps he wanted something more? The unknown was always itching at the back of her mind as she pulled away from the kiss feeling Eddie follow but the kiss eventually broke.

 

“I want this Eddie but…” She paused and tugged at his bow-tie in a playful manner. “Clothes get in the way” She cooed and surprisingly Eddie smirked taking hold of her hands within his larger hand.

 

“They do indeed my dear, they do indeed.” Kissing both of her hands Eddie placed her hands on his chest, oh god he wanted her to strip him? Stunned and a little awkward Eddie took this as the whole ‘virgin that's never done this before’ sort of thing. Perhaps it was good she was nervous it gave him the idea of that which worked well in her favor. 

 

“I know this is new to you my dear, it’ll hurt at first I know but for the sake of our children I need you to endure it...Just a little my dear.” He soothingly spoke trailing a hand down the side of her face. Did that mean he assumed that sex was meant to be painful? Oh god what if she enjoyed this too much?

 

Gulping down any sense of fear or anticipation she nodded, it would play into her hand anyway as she fiddled with the top button on his waistcoat. “Of course this is my first time Eddie...Please be gentle.” Though truthfully she didn’t want it to be gentle. She’d always favored rough sex but it felt twisted, stranger now. Could it be the sickening impact of the Walrider?

 

‘Let it devour you’ a voice echoed in the back of her mind but she couldn’t tell if it was hers or if...she hoped that was her Walrider, desperately did as she felt Eddie's hands trail down her neck while she unfastened his vest and shirt leaning in and kissing him. Those hands of his teased along her skin as she felt the warmth of his bare chest beneath her fingertips. God he was too gorgeous without a shirt on, even the deep scarring that she could feel as she gingerly slid the shirt off his shoulders which he slightly helped with and eventually tossed it to the side of the room. 

 

“My turn” Eddie purred but it sounded sadistic as he pulled a knife out from behind his back.

 

Shit he was going to kill her wasn’t he? Frozen in surprise and fear she had no time to react as Eddie held her tightly with one hand forcing her down against her back while he straddled her, pinning her in every way possible. Jesus I’m going to die again right? Was all 262 could think of as she bit her bottom lip before she shut her eyes tightly. When something sharp probed at her thigh she shot her eyes up wildly looking into his. Desire, lust, sadism, it was all in there and with that grin of his she was frozen in an odd sensation feeling the blade of the knife slid up her thigh. Oh god this was turning her on and she couldn’t explain it nor did she want to. Waves of sensation coursed through her body with the movement of the blade, waves of pleasure.

 

Then with one swift thrust the blade of the knife pierced through the fabric slicing upwards to the center of her chest. Caught off guard by his action Eddie leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the neck, nipping every now and then as he rested the knife to the side before ripping the dress apart in two. Not once giving her a chance to even react or think.

 

“Eddie?” 262 managed to squeak out, despite the pleasureable bites down her neck that he was leaving.

 

“Just a dress my dear. You’ll only wear it once.” Eddie said but his voice was husky as he continued the bites. It was almost as if the desire of lust had taken the shred of his charm away but this thrilled 262 far more then she would have liked. 

 

Skin to skin 262 felt her body spike with the sensation of hormones going crazy through her whole entire body, her back arches as Eddie purred in delight to her motion as he sat up again to take her naked body into sight. Picking up the knife again Eddie trailed it down her chest and towards her belly button.

 

“You are so beautiful my dear.” Lovingly he cooed his eyes lost in the moment. How did he just manage to change from sadistic looking to loving? Something she'd never understand as she shivered from the sensation of the tip of the blade. “You like that don’t you Darling?” Again he cooed but by god was he putting the thought and idea of her liking this into her head even more so than she needed.

 

“Though I think its use is over” He said tossing it to the far side of the room along with his shirt to which 262 sighed before feeling his hands on her legs as he positioned them around him.

 

“Eddie your uh...Still wearing pants” 262 said a little nervously as to what next he might try to do to her.

 

Biting the bottom of his lip he smiled softly. “Shhh” He whispered for reasons she did not understand before he began to unfasten his belt. Clearly he was hard and ready for action based upon bulge in his pants, but what 262 wasn’t expecting was the length and width of it when the erect cock sprung from his pants. His penis wasn’t giant, well it was above average, but not the insane giant 12 inch penis that would destroy you.

 

Now his cock was thick with the faint drip of pre-cum at the tip, but Eddie didn’t give 262 much time to look let along think before he positioned himself. The sensation at first was oddly delightful but when he forced it inside of her, pushing his way inside of her made her slightly yelp before she bit her lip to silence herself. “Darling” He cooed against her ear kissing her neck that was now exposed even more so when she turned her head. 

 

Eddie wasn’t wanting to warm her up, even though she might have been excited she’d never taken someone of his size inside of her and it's true it was painful but she pushed that aside and focused on the playful nips and sucking on her neck as Eddie thrusted inside of her. It didn’t feel gentle or slow rather strong harsh thrusts but he’d ease back after a bit and slow his pace down, moaning and groaning against her, a faint growl would slip passed his lips while he buried his head into her neck. However 262 adjusted to his penetration and she began to moan softly and sweetly feeling one of his hands wrap around her waist while the other tightly held onto her hip to prevent her from moving.

 

262’s legs wrapped around him tightly and her hands began to trail over his scarred back as her body began to respond in ways that made Eddie feel more and more encouraged to be harsher with his thrusts, his playful nips turning to teeth digging deep into her skin and drawing blood. Gasping her head shot back, her nails digging into his skin as she gasped moaning his name by accident. This was meant to hurt wasn’t it? Why did she enjoy this so much as her eyes were shut closed tightly feeling her arms wrap around Eddie as if she was clinging to him and that was exactly what she was doing.

 

Then she felt one of his hand began to move down towards her entrance, he made a pleased groan with a husky like chuckle as he looked at her drawing his hand back up and looked at the cum covered fingertips of his. Flicking his tongue out he licked his fingers, keeping eye contact with her, god this should have been frightening as she felt Eddie lean back. At least on the plus side she noted the faint glimmer of crimson on his fingertips. Though his thrusts didn’t slow down one bit as his hands gripped onto her thighs tight enough that she’ll probably have bruise marks there.

 

Oh no he was getting off even more so watching the look on her face, knowing he was pleasing a woman and being in control of it all must have really got him going because she felt his thrusts deepen and getting a better angle on her that made her gasp loudly, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head and grip tightly onto him in anyway. This sensation was like an overload to her brain, but not exactly a full mind blowing orgasm. Oh no she was drawing closer and closer to that and she could feel him too as well. 

 

Wait what if that Piggy guy came around? Her mind wouldn’t really let her think much on the matter, not with Gluskin being basically balls deep inside of her as he groaned before leaning back down against her. Something passionate passed over his face as he looked at her in a day dreaming state before biting the other side of her neck again drawing blood again while he moaned and licked at her blood.

 

His grunting became more and more, as did the pleasure that wracked through her body until eventually she gasped, her body arched back and legs tightened as her toes curled up, oh god did she just have a mind blowing orgasm? Eddie stiffened at the motion before gasping, his hair was now a mess as he looked at her before forcefully kissing her, and he just came at the same time as he pushed himself as far in as he could, which was slightly uncomfortable but the look in his eyes was one that made 262 lost for words.

 

Satisfaction, love, passion and something sinister but good at the same time. “I love you” He cooed breathlessly as his thumb stroked her cheek.

 

“I love you too” 262 responded automatically before smiling causing Gluskin to softly chuckle.

 

His hand then trailed from her face down to her stomach and rest there. “We’ll have such a beautiful family my dear” Smiling happily with himself he kissed her on the forehead again and made no move to remove himself.

 

Either way 262 liked their current position as she held him close against her and kissed him on the cheek closing her eyes only to later on drift asleep. However she did eventually wake up, a fear had suddenly hit her as she opened her eyes in a lazy manner, Eddie was lying by her side with his arms tightly wrapped around her forcing her to be close against him. However 262 managed to snake an arm up to her neck and touch the tender area from his love bites. She could feel the icky sensation of fluid and panicked pulling her hand into view only to feel a sinking sensation.

 

Her blood was crimson red...wasn’t it meant to be black? It raised more questions then it should have as she shakily put her hand back down by her side and tried to fall back asleep, but the thought was there now. This wasn’t normal at all.


	10. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh I'm so sorry for how late this is. I had a month of no internet and when it finally came back on I didn't have much time until recently to get to this.

As hours passed and 262 remained awake questioning herself and everything that had just happened. In fact she couldn’t help but notice something odd. The smell in the air was like smoke, something burning and not just plastic but something of flesh.Pushing Eddie's arm off from her she gingerly got up hearing him groan and stir slightly probably going to wake up. 

Shit she thought she was about to head towards the door when suddenly a rush of bile came up the back of her throat.

 

 

 

Not wasting anytime she ran towards the door and pushed it open stumbling to her knees before she hurled up anything she’d eaten in the past few hours, which wasn’t much, so the back of her throat burned from the bile as she coughed and spat feeling a gentle warm hand on her back and a soothing voice.

 

 

 

“It's ok Darling. Take a breathe my dear, its part of the process” Eddie cooed into her ear as he gently dabbed a rag over her face. Even though it was a messed up and twisted situation she was currently in, at least Eddie would take care of her right? Shit she’d really fallen off the deep end to think that.

 

 

 

“Thank you Eddie” Weakly 262 said as she panted before chucking up some more as her body trembled. And yet even so Eddie remained by her side comforting her not once seeming to be concerned about the mess she was making on the ground.

 

 

 

However to 262 she was ashamed, she didn’t like being sick around others but she assumed it was from the shock of everything yesterday, over working her brain as she drew in deep long breaths as Eddie cooed to her kissing her on the forehead every so often. God he was so loving in this manner but then it dawned on her. He was doing this because he probably assumed she was pregnant right? There was no way that she could just naturally conceive overnight and start spewing like as if she was already a few weeks into her first trimester.

 

 

 

“We need to get you cleaned up my dear” Eddie said soothingly, his voice cutting through her thoughts, as he picked her up in his hands and carried her towards the shower room. The exact same one that she’d showered in before their supposed marriage. At least it felt nice to have someone take care of you, for once since 262 had always felt alone, not like she could truly remember anything beyond this Asylum.

 

 

 

“Eddie...Do you smell that?” Gingerly she asked looking up into his eyes as Eddie let her down onto the somewhat still bloodied floor. At least she was still naked as was he so there wasn’t much need for him to strip her, although he had his pants on so it meant she could make the first rounds to the shower.

 

 

 

“Smell what exactly my dear?” Eddie cooed. “Is it the meat? I know when women are pregnant sometimes meat can make them feel sick my dear. It's perfectly normal” Gluskin continued to coo as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

 

 

She was about to protest and tell him about the smell of smoke but Eddie gently pushed her to go and get the shower started, so instead of possibly angering him she did so as she turned the water on and waited for the hot water to start before she stepped in and washed herself as best as she could. Mid way through she realized that there was blood stains down her thigh causing her to pause. Jesus it looked like she’d bleed more than usual and just to make it worse Eddie came up by her side, a soft purr like sound escaping his lips. He must have been pleased with himself after yesterday as he began to wash his face while gently hugging her.

 

 

 

“It’s perfectly normal my dear. After all you were a virgin” Sweetly he spoke rubbing his hands through his hair. Again he seemed to act as if this was all normal. God help her if she was pregnant.

 

 

 

This made her sigh a little as she began to clean her inner thighs to wash away the blood. It meant that Eddie was convinced she’d been a virgin before hand only because he had caused her to bleed with his size. Lack of warm up and being too rough can do that to a woman if one was reckless and it had worked well as 262 was relieved at her little idea. 

 

 

 

After a moment's time of washing one another and some soft kissing, Eddie turned the shower off and 262 managed to find the dress he’d made for her still sitting in the same spot she’d left it yesterday. Thankfully she slipped into the dress feeling much more refreshed but found it hard to look away from Eddie’s chest and abdomen. There were many marks on him, some she realized would be far older than that of his time in the Asylum, he caught her glancing and gave her a cocky grin before kissing her softly on the cheeks.

 

 

 

“Save those things for later Darling. We will have to be careful with a baby on the way after all” Softly he chuckled with that twisted and yet happy smile on his face. “I have a few things I need to do today my dear, so I hope it's ok if you stay in the room. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to you or our baby” Eddie said softly, soothingly like as if he wasn’t locking her up in a room and trapping her for the whole entire day to be bored out of her mind.

 

 

 

Nodding her head 262 agreed to the terms. “Of course my dear. After all it will be best for our baby” 262 said playing along with the whole baby act thing which seemed to appease Eddie as he kissed her on the forehead.

 

 

 

At least on the plus side he seemed more confident with her. “ I’ll just rest my head for a few hours” 262 cooed sweetly added kissing him gently on the lips to ensure that what she said would be reassured. Eddie kissed back slightly but he seemed like had did indeed have something to do as he gently swept back her hair and left, looking over his shoulders one last time with a smile before he left. 262 had wandered back to their room closing the door wondering if he was outside.

 

 

 

For a moments time she didn’t hear the sound of a latch or a lock being put in place, it was much to her relief as she laid down on her back looking up at the ceiling. Gluskin was the paranoid type, she knew that by now and there was no way she would just get up and leave shortly after him. No she would have to wait a few minutes before even considering it, not to mention Gluskin would probably come back and forth to check up on her.

 

 

 

Perhaps it was about 20 minutes of waiting before it felt safe enough to tip toe across the floor and peek out of the doorway to ensure the mad Groom wasn’t lurking about. 262 was very careful, she could smell smoke, she felt her blood curdle  and even worse this baby thing. Why on earth did Eddie think that just because they had sex meant she had conceived right away?

Rubbing the side of her head 262 darted out across the hallway keeping to the shadows as best as she could. Maybe it was just her instincts or curiosity getting the better of her as she crept along the side of the hallway until she finally found a room that looked like it hadn’t been used in years. 

 

 

 

 

Although the window had been boarded up with old wooden planks, 262 had to try to break it. Making sure she didn’t step on anything harmful on the ground, she tip toed across the room and avoided going near the old torn up bed as she made her way to the window. A faint breeze of cold mountain air was seeping in through the cracks in the wood as 262 pulled and managed to loosen the rotten plank with a bit of effort before she pulled one side of it down. To think that the cold air was enough to run a shiver up your spine, 262 stood still, her face turned pale as she gasped when she saw the engulfing flames of a nearby church.

 

 

 

“Jesus….” Was the only words 262 could muster up as she watched the church burn, catching fire to other parts of the buildings. 

 

 

 

Taking a step back 262 looked around, most of this place was old and rotten timber built 40 years ago...it was bound to go up in flames as she gulped down her fears and turned fast on her heels. Without really thinking it 262 ran off down the hallway she assumed Eddie had taken, in fact she had no idea where the hell he was or what he could possibly be doing but her heart was racing and she was in a complete state of panic. If there was a fire it meant she was in danger and so was her….

 

 

 

NO she refused to think that she was pregnant, not right now, not in the middle of this hell hole. Feeling a bit out of breath and having darted down a few dead ends, 262 finally came to a room, a gruesome one with corpses hanging from the ceiling. All of them had been mutilated, the heads covered by a tattered bag. Though to say they had been hung was an understatement. Some were hanging from their feet which told 262 they had died well before being strung up.

 

 

 

There wasn’t time to gawk though as she darted across the hall, above the numerous ropes that seemed to be all connected together, and making her way towards the nearest open door way. It seemed dark, odd and different as 262 scurried along the hallway wall until she almost fell flat onto something warm...something breathing.

 

 

 

“OH FUCK!” It was a man's voice that ran out, panic so thick in his voice that it seemed like something out of a horror film.

 

 

 

Looking up 262’s eyes fell upon honey brown eyes, a dirty blond man with a camera in hand and yet wearing the uniform of an inmate.

 

 

 

Shocked and confused and seeing the camera in his hand 262 made an assumption. “Miles?” She wondered if this was him, but...he looked different….too different.

 

 

 

“Wh-Get the fuck away from me!” Screamed the man as he kicked her back and scrambled to his feet. In the background there was the sound of yelling, more screaming as 262 had fallen back and grumbled slightly.

 

 

 

“Hey thats-” She stopped dead in the middle of her words as she stood up and her eyes fell upon Eddie holding the camera man in one hand.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?!” Gluskin said sternly with a look that could kill.

 

 

 

It sent shivers up her spine as 262 gingerly dusted herself off and bit her bottom lip. “I...uh….There's a fire and….Uh...it's not...not safe” Nervously she addressed, her eyes darting from Gluskins to the man in his hand.

 

 

 

Screwing up his face Eddie seemed to toss the man to the ground, he looked agitated, annoyed but mostly he looked like he was about to kill her. Slowly he walked up to her, towering over her with that look of disappointment. 

 

 

 

“I told you to stay in the room, I told you to keep our baby safe and now…..” Gluskin stopped walking and gestured towards her. “Now you have betrayed me” His words were empty of any emotion and he seemed to look at her differently now, as if she was someone else.

 

 

 

“RUN!” the man that had been tossed, in a pathetic attempt to play hero, had taken a swing at Gluskin with a wooden plank of all things before he turned and ran.

 

 

 

It was the last thing 262 saw before she darted off in the other direction as fast as she could feeling out of breath but she blamed that on the fear.

 

 

 

“Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck!” She cussed before she heard the thunderous sound of footsteps gaining from behind her.

 

 

 

No doubt it was Gluskin, she didn’t have to look only hear him grumble, cursing vulgar insults towards her about being a whore and betraying him. Though she was far too panicked to even stop and try to reason with him, the man was already mad and there was no point in making him any worse. 

 

 

Getting across the hall felt like it took forever and thankfully there was an air vent up top she could jump up into in time before Gluskin slammed a fist into the wall. He yelled and screamed but 262 only heard the sobbing of a man with a broken heart. 

 

 

 

“No going back now” She whispered to herself as she crawled through the air vent passing a random body that had been shoved through part of another vent opening. Eventually she dropped down onto solid ground and looked around. It was too dark to see where she was, but she didn't hear anymore commotion from behind her, that was a plus and a relief as she bumped into some metal trays or something cold before she felt the handle of a door and pushed it open with as much force as she could.

 

 

 

To make matters even worse she heard the sound of gunfire and screaming coming from upstairs, thank god there was a gate in place that was locked. Pushing open another door 262 came out into the cold air. God she felt naked, she only had that dress that Eddie made for her on and still she felt odd...human. Taking a moment to look around, there was only one way out of here and it looked like it was a locked door.

 

 

 

With a heavy sigh 262 sat on the concrete steps with her head in her hands. This was all so pathetic, she should have been using her walrider abilities, or at least what she assumed was to do with the experiment, but now….now she was clueless, confused and wrapped up in her emotions. Running a hand through her hair she took in a sharp deep breath before she stood up again. The fire was spreading, the mist was building up and no doubt the worst of the worst will be fleeing in this direction. It seemed her only option out was to go back the way she had came.

 

 

 

Face her problems head on, and Gluskin as well of all damn things. Opening up the door and being mindful of where she was going, 262 was about to open up the door that she had come out of before that led to the vent when she stopped. There was a door on the other side, a wooden old thing, it had been locked previously but now….now it was open slightly. Hesitantly 262 made her way over to it and opened it taking a peek inside before she finally walked in.

 

 

 

Again the room was too dark to see through, but based upon the horrid feeling on something wet on the ground and the stench in the air, 262 had to assume she’d walked into a room with slaughtered bodies. Carefully she made her way clinging to the walls until she’d found another door and pushed it open. When she did she had come back to a hallway, a door was open nearby on her left side that led out towards the hall with the hanging bodies. 

 

 

 

Looks like Gluskin or maybe that guy had come this way. With another deep breath she peeked around careful and made her way post a wooden steel gate and scurried down a hallway. It was dark, the smell of death only growing, the sound of gun fire starting and ending with screams. It felt like an hour before 262 even found her way to a working elevator that thankfully had taken her to the main floor. As she exited she looked around at what must have been a nice entrance. There was a nice wooden desk that was now decorated in blood with pieces of bodies littering the ground but there ahead was a set of open doors and the sun seeping through.

 

 

 

Hope filled her heart as she gasped and almost ran towards freedom but her hope faded when she felt a horrid cold sensation creeping up her back and buzzing in the back of her skull. She knew it all too well, her walrider screaming for her to run but she couldn’t, she wouldn't, not this time as she drew in a deep breath and watched the thick mass of darkness block out the light and a familiar face with blackened eyes appeared.

 

 

 

“Miles!” 262 grunted his name out, her hands clenched together forming fists as she snarled at the man that looked up at her with a cold look.

 

 

 

It looked like he had gone through hell and back again, bullet holes seemed to litter his chest area still oozing a mixture of red and black blood while a misty figure formed behind him. The walrider. HIS walrider.

 

 

 

“Back down Miles! We don't have to do this...not right now…” again 262 spoke with anger, her voice stern  as she tilted her head watching him, though he remained unmoving.

 

 

 

“I can't” Bluntly he said. “You all have to stay” His voice was disembodied like, the look in his eyes nothing but cold darkness. Looked like the only thing keeping him alive was his own Walrider, the new host.

 

 

 

Frowning she shook her head.

“You will do as I say Miles! We do not have to fight….we are the same so just….” She paused shaking her head, she didn’t want to fight the man that had tried to save her. “Just move!”

 

 

 

“NO!” Mile yelled back returning the look of rage and anger on his face. “No one leaves!” He seemed so sure of himself until the ceiling fell through, the sound of a chopper above echoing as something fell through crashing into the ground.

 

 

 

“Children….” The voice was deep as the dust around the new intruder disappeared. “I can't have you fighting and making a mess of things. Now if you don't mind” There was but a faint moment to see the glimpse of a blue shirt and a man wearing a hoodie, his eyes unseeable before something shot out and stung 262 on her neck.

 

 

 

Miles fell down quickly with a loud grumble but 262 remained standing swaying as she grunted in protest, but she felt her body slipping away with every step she tried to take.

 

 

 

“Its easy when you just give in. We can keep you safe, protect you and you’ll get a chance to live. You’ll have a new name, what ever money you want but....You must be willing to take Murkoff down. If you agree….There's no going back” The man said in a stoic tone and it felt like he was looking at her, but truthfully 262 couldn't tell anymore. Everything blurred together, even sounds seemed washed out.

 

 

 

Falling to her knees she knew there was no option in this, no way out even if he made it sound like it. Her eyelids growing heavy, her heart beat seeming to slow down, there was nothing she could do as her body finally gave in. A voice in the distance was calling to her her. Not by name but some pet name...Darling...It was the last thing she would ever hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end...yet.  
> The next chapter will be posted up next week without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up 26272 is actually Cobra spelt in numbers xD


End file.
